PPGs: School is Fun
by MangaTrial
Summary: Having a little difficulty trying to make the summary up, but it's a range between a twist on kindergarten to middle school. I'm really bored of middle school storylines, so it's easier to do some kindergarten flashbacks. The girls don't know if the boys will become their friends or what not..
1. Chapter 1

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 1 **

"Class, let me take a few steps off of here, today is going to be an exciting day!" Ms. Keane, the Powerpuff Girls' kindergarten teacher announced.

"What! Are you getting married _now!_" Bubbles raised her hand up. She just shouted her comment or question.

"Are you going to _die!_" Buttercup shouted out, everybody faced her. She giggled inside her, zshe covered herself. "Take that back, I meant 'are you trying to show us a trick on dying stuffs!"

Everyone faced Buttercup again, still in shock. Everyone's face had no eyes. But then they continued to work and listen.

"OK, class don't act baffled," Ms. Keane clapped when the door opened. A blast of light hit the bulletin board. Everyone leaned to the right to see who or what it was.

"Are there quests?" Buttercup shouted out again. Everyone told her to hush. Everyone was excited.

Blossom's POV 

Probably they won't be that excited when they see a bad thing or something. I heard someone yelled out, "Come on! That kind of person or thing has to come in!" I sighed, take them soon to realize about that!

Ms. Keane laughed, everyone gasps. "MS. KEANE! YOU TRICKED US!" Ms. Keane shooked her head and replied 'why would I trick my students?'.

Well, that is right. Well, wait till something Ms. Keane doesn't know is bad to the people and me. Now what should that be? Will she say, "Why would I know if it is cruel or not?".

I giggled inside me. Two people came inside. Ms. Keane made her speech again, "Today, we have two new students."

TWO!

Well, I did see two shadows, but I think something is not right. With. Their. Familiar. Faces.

"New students?" Bubbles exclaimed, in happiness. "I want to know about them!" I think Bubbles didnt realize it was the... leader and second-in-command boys.

Buttercup elbowed me, she came closer and whispered, "Don't you remember them? I think I have seen them somewhere before." She is right, dumbyhead.

"Hi!" exclaimed some of my classmates. The two boys eyed on Buttercup and me. Exactly, criminals to fight crime here, huh? What a great idea...

"What are your names?" Bubbles asked, everyone looked at her. They mumbled 'that was what I was gonna say!'. If that was what you were going to say, then why don't you all shout it at one time?

Wait till Bubbles find their names in shock!

"Boys, you may introduce now," Ms. Keane shooed her hand to the class.

Buttercup's POV 

Ugh! The Rowdyruff Boys are coming here for what reason? When it is recess time, I am gonna punch them in the face fair and square.

Oh, and why don't you introduce, shy? Nah, their looks look horrible.

"My name is Brick," Brick replied, it was like so many minutes now... is it?

"Butch here," Butch followed. He folded his arms. He mumbled something to Brick, something like: "Are we going to deiofoealt the Pewerpatt Girs." What was he muttering about, muttering something like that?

But the day turned out the few hours ago was a little well. But not to that Butch. He was so annoying, he did many things, blaming, putting gross stuffs, and saying bad words. But Ms. Keane only heard a few.

I told Ms. Keane to make him in the corner for time out, but she replied, "It is their first day of school. Be nice."

How can I be nice when they are criminals, saying bad words, and blaming on people? I could even give a chance.

Sure enough, the day turned out good for Brick. But I don't know about Blossom...

If Boomer was here, what would he do? And why is he not here? Who assigned them here? Two is not enough, but it is good to beat two instead three and three.

It was after school now, I walked home. I didn't fly, Blossom tried to pull me forward, but I was so much stronger.

"Behold! The Powerpuff Girls is here! I know what you are thinking Buttercup," What kind of sentence is that, Blossom?

"Yay! Tomorrow is 'Spelling Bees Contest'!" exclaimed Blossom. It made me remember, I hated that Spelling Bees Contest. Every Tuesday, the contest is on, and I always lose. Blossom always wins.

"You think you can win this time?" I asked Blossom, she nodded her red head quickly. "I think that red Brick will."

She slapped my head. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Cause' who says I can lose to a dumb boy? He can't even spell dumb right, and he only know the definition and everything. He knows the answer to questions, but he is definetly stupid on spelling."

She was right, but I don't really know about him. He's not my counterpart anyways.

Bubbles' POV 

I was wondering too many. The first wonder is why is Boomer not there. The second wonder is why is Blossom and Buttercup not here. The third wonder is who assigned the Rowdyruff Boys to school. The fourth wonder is why is Butch so annoying and Brick not... a little?

"Hey, walking alone!" Butch teased when he reached me. I sighed and kept walking. I ignored him. "How about do some fighting?"

"No, I don't like fighting unless you are attacking the town," I held a tight grip on my backpack, wondering if he was going to grab me and punch me and kill me and-

"Huh," Butch smirked. "When you see a villain, you also fight, don't you?"

"Um.." I muttered, and giggled. "Are you talking about Buttercup? That's actually Buttercup's personality. His face turned like a red spicy pepper boiling in hot water.

I turned away and ran. "Run for your life!" Everyone followed, bumping each others' faces. I laughed out loud, I quickly few up and home was near.

It was the next morning. I woke up, seeing my two sisters already brushing their teeths. "How did you guys get up that early?"

"I am ready for the Spelling Bees Contest!" Blossom cheered, she ran down the stairs with her Powerpuff Girl uniforms already dressed.

"And...?" I pointed to Buttercup. Buttercup's teeth gritted and jotted, she ran down the stairs. "I just woke up early!"

I sighed, it didn't matter. I brushed my teeth by myself and walked down the stairs. I have no energy to run like them down the stairs.

Is today anybody new? I wish Boomer is coming because... well, why is he not there then? Sick? If it was the answer sick, Ms. Keane should have said, "There was supposed to be 3 new students but one is sick and maybe any time when he is fine, he will go to school."

Or probably he is afraid of school and not ready.

Brick was ready, I think he is already enjoying school.

Butch didn't enjoy it, but I think for our revenge, it seemed to be only him doing bad stuffs.

What really is going to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial**

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories!_

**Chapter 2 **

Bubbles' POV 

I ate breakfast with my sisters, and they left two minutes ago. I was being slow, I didn't know why, but I like it. Then when I was finished, I picked up my backpack and headed towards the exit door. I covered my ears when Professor screamed,

"Honey, YOU WILL BE FINE!" Professor smiled, and went back into the kitchen. He poured soap on the dishes with water and began washing. I looked back at him, he smiled and waved bye.

I flew to school now. I looked at my watch, it was 6:54 and school starts in 6 minutes till the bell rings. I didn't care if I was late, I just don't want to know what will happen at school.

But everything will just be fine, today all we are going to do is the Spelling Bees Contest, I muttered to myself, making a perfect smile but nothing came out. I could feel my own emotion. My lips didn't curl up, it was stucked, I bet!

I arrived to school at 7:06, Ms. Keane waved to me. She was always nice, but she didn't really like late people. Maybe it was because she doesn't want to show her anger behavior in front of the new students.

She was passing out papers, lined papers already dotted one through 50. Oh know, it was OMG.

I was gonna lose like last week. Last week I got 19 out of 50! And Blossom got 50 out of 50! Buttercup was bad, 2 out of 50...

I didn't study, but Ms. Keane always asks us to go on the internet and look for words. She said, when everybody got at least two hard words, she'd want to let us put all the words on her paper for the contest every Friday.

But Blossom is always winning the words, she knew how to spell all of the words, and more over, she does homework everyday and never stops! She goes on the internet, no games she had ever, in about 2 to 3 hours! Blossom would make a list of 10 words for the contest while we go to only 2. It was good for her, I mean I want to be her!

"Bubbles, come over here and sit down at your desk," Ms. Keane placed the paper on my desk and went back to her teacher desk. I looked down at her feet, she pushed the trashcan with apples away from us with her feet. Apples. Always apples she is loving and eating.

I did as what I was told, I glared at the paper she had handed out. 50 spellings every day, OMG. I did the headings: my name, the date, and the assignment.

She began in 3 minutes. The first word was on, she made a sentence next and repeated the word twice at the end. It was valuable. I quickly jotted down _valueable. _

She went onto the next, reliable, and I wrote _relyable. _She: delayed, I: _delaid._ She: artificial, I: _artifishial. _She: temporary, I: _temperary. _She: gradually, I:_ gradualley. _She: significant, I: _signalificant. _She: Pharoah, I: _farrol._ And then along the words, some of it was mispelled and some were right, I know it.

At last, when all the words were put together, we turned the papers into the bucket. Ms. Keane told us to play outside for recess, I stared at the time. I had forgot about what I was wondering when I had came to morning class.

Then when recess was over, it was lunch time. We ate what we had and was ready for classwork. She smiled, she called on the first one, "Blossom." Blossom traveled to Ms. Keane, and everyone gasped except for me and the two new boys.

"50 out of 50," Ms. Keane announced. Everyone screamed. They were sad, angry, happy, glad, and excited screams. Everyone knew that she would pass, she always! You know, the Brick over there is not mad... how? He should be, I mean could he? He didn't scream, he only laid his attention on the teacher, he didn't even care about the others. Looks like he is... going to get a good grade, too... How could he be better than me, though?

I covered my ears, so I didn't hear my name being called. She wasn't just calling in order. Buttercup pinched me in the arm and shooed me to look at Ms. Keane's direction. Oh, now I know what she was doing. Calling my name. I was afraid, I didn't want to see my score.

I grabbed the paper when I was at her desk, then I quickly went back to my seat and placeed the paper face down. But I putted back in my backpack, oh no... I think I have a bad grade then last time.

Then something made me feel scared, "BRICK!" Ms. Keane called out. I shivered in my place, Buttercup was staring at me the whole time with rolling eyes.

The people wasn't excited about Brick's name, but some were (the girls; not all though), and then... "46 out of 50," Ms. Keane said again. She doesn't say low scores, like mines...

Everybody eyed on him with wide open mouths and eyes, they screamed like crazy. When he reached back to his desk, he glanced at Blossom. He laughed a bit, Blossom was looking at him too. But she was glaring at him, with an angry expression. She was going to bump her desk. Butch high five Brick.

I didn't know what Buttercup and Butch got, because they also face their paper down when they had went up to Ms. Keane' table.

I laid my head down on my desk, and everybody was done. I guess 40, 43, 46, and 50 were the highest scores. Can you do the mean, median, mode, and range?

Ms. Keane now announced a new speech about tomorrow and the day after it, "Tomorrow, there will be a new student, named Boomer, one of the new kids' brother,-" I quickly glanced up at Ms. Keane, I didn't know what happened to me, why was I so excited.. or not? "-and we will be doing projects together about art, sounds, and um... of course math!" I was tired when sounds and math came. What did she mean by sounds? And math was easy for me until now.

"And the day after tomorrow, Thursday, is going to be gifting boxes, which means it has to be appropriate for school-" Blossom raised her hand standing up, Ms. Keane picked on her.

"How about them? They are villains and... they will do villain stuffs!" Blossom hovered up, pointing to the two boys' direction. Ms. Keane dropped her pencil or pen down.

"What are you talking about, Blossom?" Ms. Keane looked at where Blossom was pointing, the Rowdyruff Boys. "Them? Well, I guess boys do villain stuffs, then that will be fine!" Ms. Keane picked up her pen or pencil. Blossom sat back down, with a mean expression.

_I guess I had to teach them something else,_ thought Blossom. _Well, I can't be that mean, at least it is their first week of school... But what if they had change? I don't think so... _

I could tell that Buttercup was mad, too. She folded her arms and placed her legs on the desk table surface. She sat like a tom-boy.

I was wanting to hear more from Ms. Keane about Boomer, why didn't he come yesterday? Wait, I could tell him tomorrow! Huh? Why am I that happy about his coming...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 3**

Boomer's POV 

I woke up with the smell of our breakfast. I didn't know who cooked them, or what the food was called. I didn't really know a lot of words, hey! Where is my brothers? Shouldn't they be here? I mean, they sleep in the same room, but different beds.

I put on my clothes, remembering that today will be a school day. I quickly went downstairs and carried my backpack with me. I felt my finger hurt so badly from the backpack pin. My backpack had been broken when a little kitty had tricked me. I was on a trip with my backpack, so now I put a pin.

When I was halfway there, I saw posts on the walls with these words on it, '_News for School!'. _I knew it was Brick's handwriting. I looked down the news for school, it says:

_News For School _

_from Brick Jojo _

_Boomer's Day today- math, sounds, and art projects _

_Gift Day tomorrow- giving people gifts and boxes, or snacks (leaf I bet) _

"Huh?" I touched my forehead, but who matters? I ran down a little bit more, so today my first day doing art projects and those others...?

"Hey, Brick, Boomer's awake," Butch called out, Brick glanced at me. I shivered, I flew to the breakfast I came down for.

"What's this, bro," I asked them, Brick and Butch just shrugged. I was a little baffled, I spotted Mojo's head. I walked to him, "What's the breakfast?"

Mojo sighed, "Eggs!" He yelled like a gorilla. I raised an eyebrow, now it didn't matter. Whenever he cooks, I never asks him what it was. Whenever I wake up, I always eat whatever he cooked. Now what's wrong with me? Why do I need to know what it is?

It was school time now. I stepped into the door of the Powerpuff Girls' school. A woman stood up on my way and opened the door already. I didn't even want to open the door.

By the way, Brick and Butch only knows that I am coming, so why is this woman doing this for? What if...? What if they all knew? No way!

"Come in, boys." The woman said, I bet it is the teacher now. Brick and Butch was on the back of me, I didn't want to go in first.

Brick pushed me inside, I looked down on the floor. Everybody was quiet. Then,

"HIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Hi, Boomer!" How did people know my name? Maybe the Powerpuff Girls? No way. They wouldn't be that happy or excited about my day. But it really sounded like... somehow familiar... it sounded like... Bubbles.

"Hello Boomer, welcome to your new class," The teacher announced. "You can introduce if you want."

"I of course don't have to introduce, since you know my name already," I took off my backpack and covered my face with it. I forgot about the pin. Everybody started laughing, why? Huh?

"He sounds cute!" Somebody shouted, Bubbles elbowed that person. (I didn't see)

Blossom's POV 

I could see the face of Bubbles' kickback from that girl. I can tell be the expression she has, probably jealous. From what the girl started shouting, she elbowed her because she didn't want people to like him. She is bragging.

I whispered, "Bubbles, you are jealous." I came back to my desk, and worked on my homework that was due Friday. I was pretending to be busy.

"What?" Bubbles whispered back, I didn't think she heard what I said.

"Boomer, your seat is over there ok," Ms. Keane pointed to the desk that was empty. I sighed, it was two chairs behind me.

Boomer walked slowly to his seat, other classmates grabbed his hands (girls, not all). Boomer said, "W-what are you guys doing?"

"Let's play together at recess!" Some of the girls in front of me replied with a loud whisper of laughs. Ugh, it was going to get messy.

Ms. Keane clapped, "Boys and girls, you guys know what to do, he's new here, so no." Everybody stopped into a halt. They sighed and looked at each other. "Thank you to all those students that was not doing that kind of thing, especially girls."

I looked at Bubbles, I was too far away from Ms. Keane, and I can see words better. I have the eyesight. Bubbles was so stumping on her desk and on her feet to the ground. It wasn't that loud, but it was mad behavior.

At recess time, I hurriedly ran to Bubbles and grabbed her hand, so hard like Buttercup's. Buttercup saw me and helped.

"Bubbles, I saw you stomp on your desk, why?" I asked her, Buttercup let go off her, her weird face glanced at Bubbles with water.

"Because... because-" Bubbles didn't finish the sentence. Buttercup punched her back and Bubbles spitting out the words I have been waiting for. "-because they like Boomer!"

Buttercup boggled up her eyes, "WHAT!" Bubbles flashed her hands at Buttercup, saying no, no, no all over repeating.

"You like him, don't you?" Buttercup was startled, she wanted to punch a tree and burn it and eat it or chomp it down into smaller pieces.

After being chomped, you'd better be unsmashable already. It is smaller into it's form of atoms.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST MEAN!" Buttercup shouted, everybody stared at her, a little bit of crying faces I saw.

"Calm down, Buttercup," I said, then the bell quickly rang. Everybody rushed and dahsed thought us into the classroom, it was lunch time.

When lunch time was over, Ms. Keane began on the art projects, math project was done in the morning.

"I know who likes drawing," Ms. Keane announced first before starting. "Now, let's make an art project about-"

"Animals?"

"I thought you were gonna say 'animes'," Ms. Keane laughed, it was Bubbles who said animals.

"So we are?"

"No, we are allowed to draw whatever we want to, but you have to explain what it is about," Ms. Keane passed out white papers to the class.

When art project was done, I hate it you know, we moved onto the sounds project.

"Now, I know that you may not know what the sounds is for," Ms. Keane said, "it is about the sounds you make. Let's start with um, this, this clothing, who wants to try? How about Boomer?"

Boomer raised an eyebrow and walked up there. Ms. Keane gave him the shirt and he began wearing it. Everybody and me stared at him clothing, it was... weird and heavy.

"Now, Boomer, how about do some yelling?" Ms. Keane told him, Boomer raised his eyebrow up one more time.

"Yelllll whhhatt everr I wannnt?" Boomer yelled (it was a saying). "Huuhhh?"

Ms. Keane smiled, "Because you are wearing this clothing that you can stop other people from attacking you, and it will also make your voice louder to ignore them and annoy them."

"Soo I amm annoyingg classs?" Boomer yelled again. "I doon'tt wantt to tryyy no moore." Everybody laughed.

"You are sounding afraid," Ms. Keane laughed. "but it is the sound echoing."

Boomer took off that clothing and walked back to his desk, everybody still watching him.

"Everybody, try to make some sounds," Ms. Keane gave another kind of clothing, it was more better than the first one. But there are a lot of sound makings. Some of the girls rushed through the new one. Ms. Keane said again, "Now, let me get you all into groups."

Normal POV 

_Thursday- Gift Day _

Ms. Keane had told her students to wait over there till 8:00 for gift days. So that's what they did.

"AHHHHHH!" Mitch Mitchelson yelled out. He ran so fast like a cheetah when he had just saw HIM's face on a bouncing animated person box. HIM's picture was animated on the bouncing box.

"Hehe," Brick covered a little laugh.

_2 minutes now... _

"AHH! A villain! Blossom, come on, fight away!" Buttercup screamed, she tried to run away, but Brick grabbed her hoodie from the jacket and she run in place. "WHAT! RUN!" She looked at the back of her, it was the red Brick.

"A little scardey cat, just a joke and you get too scared, I can't even believe that," Brick replied, Buttercup got his hands off of her hoodie and swiped everything away. She was mad now, gripping her own fists, firing them into a big fire.

_2 minutes now... _

"Hey, Bubbles!" Brick called out, Bubbles was catching fishes with friends, since Blossom turned the ground a little bit if ice and bomped it into a fish lake. How did those fish come anyway?

"Yes?" Bubbles placed the fish ctacher thing (how can I not remember what it is called?). She looked at Brick, "Huh?"

Brick giggled a few 'hehes' inside him, "Here, here's your gift." He sees Blossom over there and smiles.

Bubbles was happy, she opened the gift, "Thank yo- AHHHHH!" She didn't do a present for everybody, so she tried to make a bad present too, so she pushed Brick into the lake of fishes, but he was still standing up. She grabbed her fish catcher thing back and placed it on Brick's head."You are too, too, bad! Enough!"

"Now it is enough and too bad it now," Brick muttered, dropping his eyebrows down. What his gift he gave to Bubbles was HIM's figure again, popping up, hitting her next. Boomer saw that and told her that he has a gift for her, too. Bubbles accepted it and was happy with his not Brick's.

"Hey, Bloss," Brick called out again, still having the fish catcher thing up on his head. "Open the gift."

Brick's POV 

Blossom opened it, throwing her book down on the grass. HIM's figure came out and nothing happened to her.

"Blossom, how can you-" Bubbles pointed to her sister.

"Bubbles, don't be dumb like Buttercup," Blossom replied. "If that is what happened to you both, then how can it happen to me? I am not like you guys, I know a lot about him."

Dammit! How dare she did that! Ugh, how dare, how dare. Wait, let me get another out. Freak her, but not appropriate, does it means also freaking scary things? Well, I just did a scary thing to scare them, but it won't be because one person didn't say so, Blossom.

These three days, I had been a little stupid about myself, I hated being nice, being quiet, I now need to do something.

"Brick, I am feeling you," Blossom told me. I was hiding behind a rock, and she is there in front of a big, big rock. I jumped out when she called.

"WHAT!" I yelled, yet phew for no one to listen to us. "Ok, then. Let me get spiders on you!"

"Stop," She answered, while I was getting a black spider, trying to throw it at her book. "be nice, it's your first week of school. Yesterday, how can you help your group, saying that you'd be the best."

I paused, what did she mean? But I know the first sentence, that's what Ms. Keane said on hers.

"Brick," she continued, "acting nice gets everything, anything you want. Like do you want to be in jail anymore? Or you will get back that Fuzzy's house or your first father's lair? Yes, if you be nice and good, you get what you want. Promise."

"Why do I need to promise you?" I asked her, crossing my hips.

"Here," She stood up and walked to me. "Now, it is 7:35, meet me at the 99 Ranch Center Store after school."

"Promise of that?" I questioned, that is so lame.

"No," she started, "Promise for you to act good in the store. The real promise is, when you be good, you will get what you want. I know what you want. If you do that what I had told you, you can defeat me in anytime, any chance. But, if you lose, then you can't return it anymore, haha. You will still act good."

I smirked, if that's what she thinks, "Don't we always get equal fights?" She looked at me and sighed.

"So, is that what you want?"

"No, all I want is good grades, good education, and good-"

"Whatever is fine, if you will only be good," she interrupted me. I bet she is wondering why I want to have those goody things.

I agreed, but at least not that good. Then she said again, "Then meet me their. Tomorrow, make your own appearance to your people that you gave gifts for."

"Whatever," I replied, she was so annoying. I saw everybody gave gifts, Butch gave gifts like me, too. But it wasn't villains. Boomer did special ones.

I had arrived to the after school kind of thing, so it was all about being good to not steal stuffs. Ugh, that wasted my time.

The next morning, I and my brothers arrived at 6:49. I saw the Powerpuff Girls already there. I remembered what the Blossom said, to meet them. Mitch was there, also!

I hid behind a tree, Boomer was talking to Blossom about her book. Butch was playing a ball by himself. The three was muttering about the gifts from yesterday.

They looked at the tree I was hiding. I sweat dropped. I made them a brand new gift anyway, a green leaf... A green leaf is not just an ordinary one.

I jumped out, saying, "Hi." The three faced away, folding their arms. "Sorry about the gifts, you know what Ms. Keane had said before. So, here is a brand new one, a leaf."

Normal POV 

"A LEAF!" Mitch hollered out.

"What do I need to do with it?" Bubbles shooked it away.

The leaf was on Buttercup's hands, she was on the middle side of the bigs, "A leaf is good, but-"

"Thanks for accepting it-" Brick bowed, still with the tree. Then Buttercup threw the leaf at Brick, it was medium weight! Brick fell down.

"Don't trick us, Brick," Buttercup started first, Mitch following, "Don't make me as an idiot fool." and then Bubbles last, "With what you did, was scary!"

The three went away, leaving Brick with his eyes rolled. "This time I was sincere, doing that whole-hearted...".

_I thought they wouldn't do this more than a punch on the face, _thought Brick.

On the other side, Blossom smirked, seeing everything. She was so close to them, she heard a little bit of their conversation, while Boomer was there asking questions of her book again. When Bubbles and the group left the tree, Boomer went over to her and asked questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 4 **

The next day, not a school day, a Saturday weekend arrived. The Powerpuff Girls were sleeping in their rooms, hoping to wake up at a late time. The Professor had went outside to have a meeting with a group of people, like courts. He had brought his new project from the lab with his side, his new experiment was about to be tested in the meeting. But that was that, it was now the girls' turn!

At 8:40, all the three superhero Powerpuff Girls had woke up at the same time. They brushed their teeth, did everything in the house of morning chores, and Blossom went downstairs to cook breakfast. She looked at a cookbook, but she didn't knew exactly to cook, Bubbles was like the moth of chores. While she was like the mother of the girls learning education and leadership. Buttercup was not anything to become a mother about.

Bubbles was up there, still in the bathroom, Buttercup was digging her backpack downstairs to search for any missing assignments, classworks, or homeworks. She'd usually give one of her homework she seemed to struggle more to Blossom, since she is also the smartest all out of any homework in the house, not excepting Professor.

Bubbles had fine with homework, she'd usually have to give her a lot of chances, any different ways to figure the homework out, she doesn't have to just ask Blossom for help. Bubbles finally came out of ther bathroom, she was wearing a white and blue dress with a glittering golden belt, she was earing black flats, and had her hair down without pigtails.

"Hello, party girl," Buttercup started with a clap, she resumed to do her work on digging her homework. Her backpack was so, so, so messy and crazy. One day, she have had to clean her dirty backpack and wash it, Blossom was fine, but it was big because she carries books every single, crappy day. Bubbles' backpack was clean, but she only had toys, all those glittery and girly things, there weren't much of school supplies like Blossom does.

"What calls me a party girl?" Bubbles questioned, looking down at herself. She smiled, she thought she does kind of seem to be like a party girl person. She decided to go up into her room again, since she has more time. She wanted to put on more pretty ones that actually really looked a lot like a party girl.

"I guess she doesn't even know what I meant by party girl," Buttercup watched her go up the stairs, she folded her arms. She left her backpack on the ground and was lazy to pick it up, she walked a step in front, and almost made the same opposite thing when she tripped her other foot onto the messy and dirty backpack, making her legs fall on the backpack, creating dirtier marks. Her books curled up into airplane folding.

"Buttercup, make sure you be careful," Blossom warned her, while she is making a bread with flour. She messed a few times making that only one bread, only ONE! She wasn't a good cook after all, she had always wanted to grow up more mature enough, she didn't know how Bubbles' had the hands on chores. She placed the bread on a dish, where it was going on her second breakfast. What she has to put in the bread are some eggs.

She grabbed the cook book again, she opened the refrigerater, and snatched three eggs. She poured salt onto them in the pan. She began twirling it around, "My favorite hobby is not cooking!" Blossom yelled, while mixing another egg onto hers. She didn't know there was two eggs now, the third one was mixed up with the first one. It was big like a bubble.

"Speaking of hobbies, my favorite is martial arts," Buttercup pointed out, while picking up her backpack and threw it at the sofa. She flew to the kitchen, smelling eggs, but when she reached there, it was already burnt. Blossom was over to the sink, washing Professor's dishes from the 7:00 morning. She didn't have the time to watch and stir the eggs.

Blossom was finally done with washing Professor's dishes, she glanced back, where she spotted Buttercup, doing the cooking for her. "Um.." Blossom put her hand on to her cheeks, where she was touching her left teeth. "How did you get here? Do I smell some burnt.. from a few seconds ago?"

Buttercup folded her arms, "Well, yeah! I came over here and it started to burn! You were over there washing dishes, nonsense. Our breakfast doesn't always take too long if you were a Bubbles!" Buttercup stared at the eggs, she whispered. "I know what to do. Hehe~"

"What?" Blossom asked, touching her left teeth again, she was hungry. Her teeth was going to break in any seconds, she had thought.

"I am going to give it to Bubbles, so when she goes out somewhere else.. you see, she was wearing some kind of crazy party clothes, she should give it to somebody and they will- hehe~." Buttercup was giggling inside herself, Blossom sweat dropped.

"That isn't going to be worked out," Blossom replied, she placed a fork over the fried eggs and thre it in the trashcan. Buttercup glared at Blossom, she went inside the trashcan and said something, '_I am not going to waste a burnt egg, that's just not fair. And Bubbles should eat it!_'.

"No, Buttercup!" exclaimed Blossom, "Now that is not even fair for her." Buttercup was almost reaching for the egg until she heard what Blossom said, she dropped down deep in the trashcan and fired up. Buttercup had to wash herself again, she was so dumb.

"OK, fine," Buttercup answered, jumping out of the trashcan, and dashed straight through the bathroom. When she came out, she wasn't wearing her Powerpuff Girl uniform. She was wearing something like army stuff, excluding a PE uniform which was black. She had baggy vintage pants, and a military cap, with black, big eyeglasses, biker gloves, black dragon shoes, and had her hair in a pony tail (her hair is still short, she just did it short ponies).

"Looks like a lot of fashion military stuffs, Buttercup," Blossom smallen (is it a word?) her eyes, making her eyebrow drop. She riased it up, and continued cooking.

Bubbles came down downstairs with brand new clothes, which was more likely a party kind of person. "Now I will change it to a party istead of a lunch and store!"

"So you were gonna go shopping, huh?" Blossom gripped her hands, folding them harder. "You have to eat breakfast first!"

"OK, so are you done yet?" Bubbles looked at Buttercup, with a wide eye. She scratched her head, then glancing down at her clothes and Buttercup's. "What's with your outfit, Buttercup?" She scratched a little more. "Weren't you wearing your superhero uniform?"

"Not anymore" Buttercup laughed. "When I am done with breakfast, I will go outside to take them down!" Buttercup laughed even more.

"Take who down?" Blossom questioned, making a a question mark sign. "Everybody is going away and I am going nowhere... Wait, I can go to the library to check more books!"

"No, Blossom," Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison. "You already have a lot of books in your backpack, and your not even done with them. Besides, the bookroom doesn't have enough space for you to fit the books in."

"Hey," Blossom whimpered, she resumed to cook. Ten minutes later, the breakfast was done and they all went outside. Blossom had told herself to go to the library, so she did. The two other girls sighed at her.

* * *

><p><em>At the Rowdyruff Boys... <em>

Boomer, Brick, and Butch were walking on the sidewalks. Buttercup came in the air, and landed on her feet, in front of the boys.

"You have nowhere to go, boys!" Buttercup's eyes became red, and she was grinning. "I am going to defeat you right now, yea!" She took a big gun and threw it at Boomer.

"Uhm, I was going to say-" Boomer fell down, couldn't continue his sentence. Brick helped him up, while Butch was fighting Buttercup. Buttercup and Butch always ahd a serious fight, they were ready to take down each other.

Boomer stood up, he thanked Brick for helping him. "Hey, Buttercup. Want to fight, OK, here you go!" When he stood up, Brick had whispered a plan to Boomer, he agreed.

Buttercup smirked, she slammed Butch into a tree. Butch threw the tree back again. They threw the tree back and forth. Soon, Buttercup stopped and Butch went over, they ran around the tree. Boomer whispered to Butch, Butch ran out of the tree, leaving Buttercup running in the tree around and around by herself.

"Heh," Butch sighed and smirked, he was tired of running. Boomer brought out a potion that said, _'Strength Potion'_ and the bottom said, _'Runs out of strength for two hours, turns something or someone into ice for one hour'._ Butch didn't read it, but he notice the 'Strength Potion' word, so he immediately thought- to drink it.

He flew over to Boomer and grabbed it, he opened the lid and began drinking it. He didn't feel anything at first, he grabbed a spiky stick, and then... Then, he melted into ice, and his eyes were rolling, he thought he was going down.

"OH NO!" Boomer shouted out, Brick walked to him, and covered his mouth, he whispered, 'Shh, or Buttercup will wake from running around the tree...'. Boomer let go off Brick's hands and coveredhis own. He quickly threw it at Buttercup and the potion spread it at her. They both were on ice, Brick melted Butch's with his fire breath, but didn't do it on Buttercup... But Butch still was weak, that saidtwo hours.

Brick smirked, "I know what to do." He squeezed the potion tightly and showed his face with a very big grin, it had scared Boomer off his face.

Boomer stared at Butch, a little worried. "Will he...?" He smacked Butch in the face, trying to wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 5 **

Brick had an idea popped up on his head. He had a fake grin on his face, he glanced at Boomer, who was still worried about Butch. Butch was lying down on the floor, like dead, his eyes were opened as wide as a circle.

"Boomer, Mojo also said that we are invited to a Powerpuff Dinner at the restaurant," Brick told his younger brother in blue. Boomer stared at Brick, his eyes shined and gleaming.

"Now, I just want you to carry Butch or I carry him," Brick lifter Butch's legs up and then splatted him on the floor. Boomer's eyes boggled, it shows confusement. Brick picked him up again and carried him with his hands and body on the back.

"Is he heavy?" Boomer asked Brick, he saw Brick kind of red, like mad that he couldn't take no more longer. He turned his back and saw Buttercup still lying on the floor with her ice for one hour. Boomer flew over there and grabbed the ice which Buttercup was in, and headed behind his brother.

"Tell me again why do I have to carry a heavy girl?" Boomer did the same thing as what Brick did, he carried her on the back of his spine. "I just think that Buttercup is too heavier than Butch."

Brick didn't even answer, he was almost going to fall. He was looking forward, but it was too long for him to reach for his goal. So, he flew and almsot dropped Butch. He grabbed his arm and flew just like that. They looked like flying monkeys in the air.

"Wait for me!" Boomer cried out. He looked behind him, there was Buttercup freezing to death inside the ice. She had her face all rolled because of the entire circulation from the tree. "Good indeed the ice doesn't even melt."

Boomer followed Brick, tired of Buttercup. "I am going to kill you Butch for drinking the potion! I shouldn't even have to carry one like Brick! Brick could have just carried Buttercup!"

He thought and thought for a second, "Wait.. Why am I supposed to carry a Puff? Brick never said anything about to carry Buttercup, did he?" Boomer continued to fly in the air. "Well, a Powerpuff Dinner though, maybe Buttercup could be there of course. Then who would find her?"

* * *

><p><em>At the Restaurant <em>

Boomer's POV 

Yes, I followed Brick all the way home. He was looking wide eyed at me when he saw Buttercup. But Buttercup was still too weak and couldn't even fight because of the ice also. Brick told me that we have to hurry to the restaurant now, or the potion energy will decrease and they will go back to normal.

I told him what restuarant we had to go, and he answered right away. It was far, and I had another question. What am I supposed to do when I reach there? Are the Puffs there already? If they are, then they would think I turned Buttercup into ice! No, Brick told me that it is 45 minutes now and we can be done in no more than 15 minutes of ice melt. Oh no, I had another again. If I was carrying Buttercup and the ice goes away, she'd be shocked of me carrying her! No, I should switch it for Brick, but I know he wouldn't.

So what I did was to get a little bottle and I stuck her itsy bitsy size on it. The bottle was empty, it was to pour water and get water for soup.

We went there in time, as soon as we got in, I reached for the hallway up a staircase. I didn't want anybody to see me. I dumped the bottle out and here comes Buttercup, the ice melted just in time! She opened her eyes, frightnening me.

"What are you doing here?" was her first question when she saw me. She crossed her arms and rubbernecked around. "What is this place? A restaurant or a hotel? A what?"

I told her restaurant, then I didn't expect her to do something frightening me more. She touched my shoulders and wiggled me around, I was closed to the staircase and she tipped me over. I only landed on the 5th stair, so close to dying! She yelled at me, too. "WHY THE HE'LL DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR?"

I guess some people looking at our direction. They were staring at us with wide eyes, rolling eyes, and baffled looks. One girl in blonde, a little alike Bubbles, helped me up when she reached the 5th stair. Buttercup flew down and spotted my brothers and Mojo at the counter. She immediately turned Butch's body over and smacked him in the face!

Brick and Mojo turned back not really surprised to see Buttercup there. Brick started, "Why did you hit my brother?" Buttercup started slapping him, too! Mojo crossed his arms, "Why did you hit Butch and slap Brick?" Buttercup got mad and twisted his hand!

I went over and begged her to stop. Then, something was wrong to me... _Isn't she supposed to be weak when she drank the potion? It's only two hour awake and one hour ice freezing! _

I bet Brick had the same expression, too. "Are you weak? Do you feel something?"

Then, Buttercup's expression was all green. She touched herself, and knelted down, almost like throwing blood out. She kinda looked hurt, "I think so.." I didn't think she could take it..Butch wasn't even doing anything, he also of course looked weak. The blonde girl headed to me and hooked on my arm. Huh?

"Hi, Boomer!" That blonde girl squeeled in my ear. "Can you invite me to your dinner?" I ask about to answer when Brick interrupted,

"No," he turned his back on us, and got the slip with Mojo. Our table was 27. I didn't know if any of the Powerpuff Girls were there yet, if they were, then we didn't have to go to the counter. I let go of the girl, and followed my family. I glanced back at the girl, she walked away to her friends.

I realized that the girls weren't there, I looked at the time. It was 25 minutes for Butch. Meaning that he has 45 minutes left to stop being weak.

Then the Powerpuff Girls came to our table, Bubbles took the seat next to me. Buttercup was already there, she was close to Butch and Brick. Mojo was sitting next to me and Brick. Blossom sat next to Butch and Professor next to her. There were soon no more seats.

"I'd like to thank the Jojo family for inviting us for a dinner," Professor thanked. Mojo gladly, smiled. They both picked up their menu books and began to wonder what to eat. I don't care what they choose, as long as I can eat them. Blossom took a menu book, too, since there were three. I bet she was one of the many word readers.

We soon made our orders for the food, we ate till Butch and Buttercup's 35 minute. It was good that they didn't waste any weakness yet. I didn't really know what is up on Brick's mind.

The six of us went outside of the restaurant, leaving Professor and Mojo there. "Brick, what now?"

Blossom glared at me, all baffled. "None of yo' business, Blossom." I said to her. She shrugged.

Brick slammed Blossom to a tree. She still had a confused look on her face, I flew there and got her out of the tree. Brick soon slammed me on the wall, too. Then, I knew what he was up to.

Buttercup saw the whole thing, she blasted some powers out of her hands at Brick, but it was too weak. She questioned all to herself and Brick slammed her on another tree, also. Butch laughed.

Brick slammed Butch to a tree, Butch got mad. He blasted all of his powers out like Buttercup, but it didn't make it through Brick. I am not saying that Brick was much stronger, I was just saying that he was using them to show weaknesses. It's not their weaknesses, but they're weak.

Bubbles got all scared and hid behind me, Brick didn't slam her though. I bet he only wanted to slam on good ones and just me for helping him. He's telling me that he was pretending to slam me for helping Blossom out of the tree.

"Buttercup, use tornado at him!" Blossom yelled over to Buttercup. I was sad that she didn't know anything about Buttercup being weak after that potion, and I absolutely did not want to ruin Brick's idea. It will end in 20 minutes.

Buttercup listened to her sister, yet she failed. "How?" She dropped onto her knees, touching her hands, feeling her power. "I don't feel anything, I am weak!"

"Huh?" Bubbles said. I covered her mouth, or Brick will slam her, too. But it was just a little talk she said.

Buttercup stood up, saw Butch, and flew to him. She grabbed him, but she didn't capture his hands every single time. She was like dancing with hand waving. Her face was like mad, she couldn't control herself, she felt as if she was going to faint. She was like a drunk person.

"Buttercup, stop playing like that!" Blossom yelled, Brick slammed her into the same tree again. I wanted to tell her, _You can't just order what you want Buttercup to do! You can do that too with your own! _

She got all mad too, at Brick, she flew to him. She slapped his face, I covered Bubbles and me into a circle, like huddling.

But then... I head Brick say,

"Boomer, are you kissing?" I shrieked out, jumping like a wild tiger. I looked at him, he was raising his eyebrows, I think not meaning to really say the word.

"What did you think was!" I yelled at him, he shrugged. What happened when Blossom slapped him? I didn't really hear a slap though, I heard hand moves. "Um..."

Brick kicked my feet to Bubbles and we both landed on some bushes. Blossom and Brick covered their mouths and started laughing. What? Butch was too weak to laugh, too. Buttercup couldn't control herself either, she was going to faint. She didn't care about laughing of us.

"Ooo!" Blossom said, "You just destroyed the restaurant's bushes and some walls!" I figured that she wasn't laughing of that. Bubbles told me once that she and a friend covered their mouths of saying some bad and describing a teacher's size and width.

I got up and looked at what was funny. I didn't even expect it funny, or was ut just funny or laughy? I stared at Bubbles, and then at me, my clothes were torn out about 2 inches. I covered myself, and saw that Bubbles' shoes were almost broken. Her hair was messy, too. Is this what they are laughing about? That doesn't even seem funny or anything! I just think it was a 'fault'!

I heard Butch fall down. Buttercup, too. Blossom went to her sister and Brick went to Butch.

"What happened to them both?" Blossom asked, Brick grinned. He didn't tell her.

She picked up Buttercup and carried her, "Heavy.." I remembered when _I_ carried her, too. Brick did not make a move nor say anything.

"I don't know then, maybe it's just something weird," Blossom shrugged. I can feel that she actually know Brick knew something then she thought he didn't knew it.

I flew back home first, leaving them all behind. I was going to get new clothes. I didn't know if I were allowed to go away from the restuarant and what might happen to Brick for slamming the wall and Bubbles on it.

Mojo and Professor is still in it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 6 **

It was a Monday, two days ago was that day when the boys and the girls went to eat dinner and stuff happened. But, guess what? It's a school day now!

Ms. Keane sat at her desk, then piled everything on her desk. The kids all reached for their seats and took a while to pay attention to Ms. Keane. They soon realized that Ms. Keane was grading everything from her desk. The students began to talk, yell out bad words, and more likely not pay attention. Blossom was the only one, sitting at her desk, collapsing her hands together, and waiting for Ms. Keane to be done.

Brick saw that, he walked towards her desk, and slammed on it. It scared the hell out of Blossom. It wasn't so loud though, it was very normal. Blossom turned to him, she sighed, and waited for him to leave. Brick did not.

"What do you want?" Blossom said, still facing the board. Brick grinned, he was holding a notebook and he was ready to slam it in her desk.

"Ay, don't tell me I want your attention," Blossom said again. She stared at the clock, waiting for her counterpart to leave. She got mad inside her. "If you are not going to talk, I say it's just a stupid thing for you to come over here. Now... LEAVE MY DESK!"

A group of people heard Blossom. They soon continued to chat or do whatever they were doing. Blossom looked back at Brick, she wanted to slap him the face.

Then, Blossom had an idea that would make him talk, "Maybe you need a new name change." She had her face eyed on him.

Brick smirked, "Why? Huh? Why don't you need a change, too?" He crossed his arms, like he was unhappy of what she said.

"Cause everybody calls me Blossom and knows it more than you," she replied. "And besides, you could have known the answer in your heart."

"Huh? Well everybody calls me Brick, too. What do you care?" he retorted, now Blossom couldn't even stop him and change any subject for him to leave.

"OK, then. Like you ever want to know?" Blossom turned her back in front of him, took out some classwork, and began reviewing them.

Buttercup drew a picture of Butch, yeah her drawings looked a lot like bad, bad behavior. She threw the paper at him and shouted, "Here ya go, DORK!"

Butch received it and looked at it, he tried to say something, but then he ripped the paper instead. "Why don't you draw good like your _sister_?"

"Huh?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to? Bubbles' drawings _sucks_. No monsters, no fighting, no bad words, no sounds, no actions, and no crime." Buttecup snickered, tapping on her desk. She placed her legs on top of the desk, sat with her hands on the back of her neck.

Butch laughed, "I don't mean that! I meant, can you at least draw a good picture that actually looked a _lot_ like me?"

Buttercup glared at him, "You want me to draw that? I have no talent."

Butch dropped his jaw.

Buttercup jumped up like a rabbit, "NO, NO, NO. I meant... OK, I meant... I have no talent on _drawing,_ that's it! I have talent on fighting, beating up people, sports, and martial arts!"

Butch grinned, "Really?"

"Well, what do you _want _to know?" Buttercup smirked at him, sitting back on her way. She took a wuick look at the clock, it was already 7 minutes. _Good, _though Buttercup. _I don't need to do stupid work, assignments, and whatever we are going to do. _

Butch smiled, he rattled his hands like a snake. It was a cool action, Buttercup had thought. It was like boys that wanted people to say they are _cool_.

"Do you have talent?" Buttercup asked him, placing her hands on her stomach leaving her neck on the chair to hold her up.

Butch stared at her, "Of course I do."

Bubbles started to sing with a big, bunch of chatty friends in the middle of the classroom. Ms. Keane wasnt' even paying attention to her class, still busy grading her students' work.

"La la la la," Bubbles made the first part. Then, she stopped. "What songs are we singing?"

Robin, one of Bubbles' friends were there. She wasn't the leader of the big, bunch of chatty girls, she didn't even want to participate. She had always been slow, deep, and shy. "I guess 'make up new songs'?".

Bubbles beamed at her friend, "Great idea! Are we?" She gazed up at the leader of the big, bunch of chatty girls team, Michelle. The next leader was Jane.

Jane thought for a moment, while Michelle was being a little too girly and acting chatty. "I think so... What were you singing, Bubbles?"

Bubbles scratched her head, "I don't know. The 'la la la la' came up because I love doing that always before singing first.. maybe not."

Michelle patted Jane's back, she had a girly pose. "I think we are going to sing crazy songs!"

Robin had a sad smile, "Can it be normal songs, too? Like very peaceful and quiet?"

Michelle crossed her hips, "NO, are you _bigger_ than me!" The team all stared at her, while Jane was wide eyed, and Robin was shocked.

Bubbles couldn't believe it, too. So, she had to do something, say something, but what were there to do and say? Finally, she had an idea,

"Michelleeee issss thee besstestt singgger inn thee whole-whole widde worlddd!" Bubbles sang in steady tones, it took her a while to finish. She began to breathe in. Michelle looked at her, touched her shoulders and swiggled her.

"Bubbles, you are the bestest _helper_ in the whole wide world!" Michelle added in, almost couldn't even believe what Bubbles just said.

Jane smiled, "Michelle and Bubbles are the bestest _friendmaking singers _in the whole wide world." She didn't exclaim, she hid a very little low voice. Some people had crushed on her before, and just can't get why she helps dumb people. That's what the people _think_.

Another girl named Callie said, "What does 'friendmaking singers' mean? Is that even a word?"

Robin sighed, "I guess she just putted in that way. I guess it meant they are friends that are made to be good singers?"

Jane replied, "I meant it this way, they make friends which are singers. See, they sang together and they are friends, I mean they are really singers that are friends. Like, this the singer who is a friend and they make friends by singing-"

Bubbles rolled her eyes, she didn't even want it to happen like that! She only did this to stop Robin and Michelle! "OK, that's kinda confusing. I think we don't need to get it right now."

Jane smiled at Bubbles, "OK, maybe you should think of any songs or lyrics. You see, you just made it, you started first."

Bubbles popped her eyes out, "No, no... Michelle starts?" Bubbles gazed at the leader.

Michelle smirked, "Yes, I will start. Boom boom boom!"

"What kind of song beginnings is that?" Callie asked, wanting to laugh. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"I guess she said, crazy songs," Bubbles answered. Michelle patted her back. "Ugh, thanks Michelle... for patting me... for helping you?"

All of a sudden, Boomer appeared in the way. "Who called my name?"

Everybody gawked. Michelle crossed her hips, "Nobody did-"

"I bet Michelle did," Bubbles replied, smiling and when the girl leader looked at her, her smile faded.

Michelle was confused, "What do you mean _I DID?_"

Everybody was muttering, "Oh no, here it comes again..."

"Who said my nickname, _Boom_?" Boomer folded his arms. Michelle was wide-eyed, she never knew that his nickname was Boom before!

"Oops," Michelle said. "I didn't call your name, but I was just saying Boom for singing out loud, you get it." Michelle wasn't even feeling nervous, she was still bossy.

Then, Blossom yelled out, "EVERYBODY! MS. KEANE IS NOW DONE! HEAD BACK TO YOUR SEATS IN 10 SECONDS! 9, 8, 7-"

At the count of 3, everybody started heading back to their desks, well not all. Because at first, they didn't seem to notice that Blossom was correct, they thought she just wanted some time.

Ms. Keane smiled at Blossom, "Thank you, Blossom." Blossom replied, 'No problem.'

Brick had a jealousy look on his face, he wanted to be good, too. He wanted revenge on her, only her because she got everything he wanted. And all everything, he would start it on her, not anybody else. Besides, this is _his _counterpart, nobody else could be her counterpart.

It was after school, the girls packed their belongings and remained silent till the bell rings. Ms Keane had always tell them, _'Look down and around to see anything you have dropped. Wait till the bell rings and then go.'_ and sometimes when the bell rings before they are ready, she says, '_Now wait, class. You have always know what I said every last minute. Sit down at your seats or I will make it longer. Look down and around to see anything you may have dropped, and you may go'_.

The class always hurries up and rush through the door. Blossom keeps silent and acts nice always, saying, '_Goodbye Ms. Keane, see you tomorrow'_.

The bell rung. Ding Dong Ding Dong...

"Goodbye Ms. Keane, see you tomorrow," Blossom waved and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's race home!" Buttercup yelled, she started at the gate of the entranceexit lane. "Bubbles, stop chatting to your friends and Blossom hurry up!"

Bubbles sighed, "I'm sorry, Buttercup. I am invited to Callie's house tonight and also having dinner there, too-"

"Wow, let me guess," Buttercup folded her arms, with an angry look, "two days ago, we were having a diner and now _you _are having a dinner with them?"

Buttercup switched her target, she stared widely at Blossom, "What you've got? Huh?" She tilted her head back and forth.

Blossom looked at her, "Sorry, Buttercup. I need to go to the library again. I am done with two of the books. I checked 5 books in total, and you all told me to return them not just all in one day. That has been a change for me."

Buttercup breathed heavily, "Oh my badness." She turned to Butch, "HOW ABOUT YOU?"

Butch smirked, raised his hand and then swung it in a cool way. He was like holding a rose then throw it to somebody. "That counts me." He headed toward Buttercup.

"Ready... set... go!" Buttercup said, then they all blasted off.

"How are they supposed to race when they are heading to different homes?" Blossom questioned. She flipped her hair up, making it like a seesaw flying up and down.

"Where are we heading, Butter?" Butch asked while still running.

"We are heading there, to the Powerpuff Center," Buttercupt told him. They were running down the hill, when Buttercup thought there was a dead end. She thought she was heading down much and much more times, like she never made it to the center even if it looks so much closer, so was Butch.

"Ahhh," Buttercup said then shutted, she didn't want to be called 'girly' or 'afraidy'. The hill looked so much dangerous when they reached the angle where they had to drop, they both slid down, falling together and rolling off the floor to the entrance door.

The stood up, continuing to race with each other, Buttercup beated him then. She knew Butch was going to beat her when she opens the door, she quickly opened it and Butch pushed her inside like he was saying '_you are stupid, why don't you go faster and I am about to bump into you!'_. Then, they did. They rolled like worms and bumped each other in the head. They couldn't stop blaming who did it first.

They tried to stand up, but everytime they tried, they got tangled together. People were whistling and looking at them. The people didn't continue to do what they were doing.

The Powerpuff Center counter person walked over to them, "Please be quiet when you enter here."

She helped them stand up.

"Thanks," Buttercup thanked. Butch elbowed her, she gazed up, remembering something. "Oh, I am sorry, we won't do that again."

Butch followed, "Yeah, it won't happen ever again."

"Now aren't you guys a great couple?" the counter lady started, which made the two sweat dropped.

"We are just enemies, we were just racing..." Buttercup blushed, trying to tell the truth. She waved her hands in front of the counter lady that that would never happen.

The counter lady clapped, closing her eyes, making a cute face. "Well, isn't that nice?"

Butch raised an eyebrow, then swung his hand up, making it like the last time he did at school. "Anyway, thanks." He smiled, his eyes closed, and eyebrows kinda curled, with a grin. His voice was as dark as the night.

Buttercup glared at him, her eyes really didn't seem to notice him. She didn't realize what Butch meant just then. "What did you mean?"

Butch looked at her, "Now, where should we go?"

Buttercup shrugged.

The counter lady replied for Buttercup, "You guys should go eat somewhere?" Her hands were like pleading, but instead in a happy and cheery way.

"Thanks, I don't need anybody to answer that for me," Buttercup walked away, leaving her trails behind. The door closed and Butch followed.

"So, where to eat?" Butch asked, still behind Buttercup.

Buttercup shrugged again, "Somewhere. Get a drink. Or pay an ice cream. Find an apple fallen from a tree. Maybe even steal an food. So getting chips."

"How are we going to do everything right like what you said?"

"I didn't say we should. I said 'get, or, find, maybe, and so'."

"OK?"

Buttercup found a place to rest, the grass. She lied her head down, Butch sitting down next to her. Buttercup looked up at the skies, it was blue like the ocean, big like the earth. It has no end, it just keeps on going forever.

While Buttercup was resting and closing her eyes, Butch also laid down. He whispered something to himself, which Buttercup didn't seem to hear,

"I think I am falling for you, Buttercup... At least, not all the way..." He drifted off to a deep rest. It was 3:55 p.m. Now, it was 4:16 p.m. Butch felt something...

Buttercup shifted him up and down, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Buttercup pushed him forward and backward.

"Aw man, now I'm hungry," Buttercup moaned. She frowned and stood up. She didn't continue waking Butch up, she wanted to find any place where she can eat and drink.

Butch woke up, "What? It's evening now? Huh?" He looked around, then stood up. "I slept?" Butch walked away from the tree, he spotted Buttercup at a drink store. She got two 7-ups. She found Butch and headed his way.

"Hey, sleephead. I didn't know you would really going to wake up," Buttercup smirked. She gave him the drink, she headed back to the grass and drank her 7-up.

"So, you were waking me up?" Butch said, staring at her. He could only look at her on the back, she wasn't face to face with him.

"Yeah, I guess you could sort of put it that way," Buttercup replied. "I think it's because I wanted to wake you up, I didn't want you to be sleeping like what I did. I didn't even know that you were even _sleeping_."

Butch smiled, "Well, it just happened that way." Butch opened his drink. "I think it was happened to be that way, you and me drifted off into a rest. Could have not woken up and done it all the way to the morning."

Buttercup turned, "What? What did you say?"

Butch smallened his eyes, "Oh, nothing. Just saying."

"You could have already said 'we'," Buttercup turned back, a little baffled.

Butch sighed, "I wanted to."

Buttercup stood up, "Let me tell you. I am not part of anything. Not anything else, even you. You don't have to listen to that counter lady."

"I'm not," Butch replied. "I think you should remind yourself to stop getting bad temper and saying anything you didn't fell like saying."

"Well, how do you know I wasn't going to say that?"

"Because you just said it."

Buttercup boggled her eyes, "Now that wasn't it, Butch."

"Yes, it was."

"You. Be. Quiet."

"Huhm," Butch looked away.

"You don't have to count that in. It didn't mean anything, does it last for a very long time?"

"I never said anything about it."

"Then shut your mouth up."

"I'm heading home."

"Me, too. OF COURSE! What make you think I will stay with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! :DD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 7 **

_Author's Note:_ I should have wrote this up there but I guess not. So, I have just decided to change them into middle school. Like I said, I like the kindergarten times for only the Powerpuff Girls, but now I guess I have to mix it up. I have a lot of work to do, and a lot of writing ideas to put on. Mostly I think of teenage middle school ideas, not kindergarten because it has very hard details about grade level schools.

On with the chapter story-

_6 years later..._

"Get ready, Bubbles," Buttercup called out, she was packing a bunch of P.E. clothes and books about sports the most. "And Blossom, too."

"Yeah, I am on the way," Bubbles replied, shakily. She was reading the list of supplies if she had everything needed. She checked everything, and she was worried if she didn't have them, she would go back and look for it. She also didn't want to be late for her first day of school or be absent for that day.

"Yo, Blossom?" Buttercup called out, she remembered every thought of moments she had with her counterpart, Butch. The most memorable one was that she and Butch rolled into the Powerpuff Girls center that day. She couldn't help thinking it, it was her first time she had ever in touched Butch or stucked with him so close.

"Ready on," Blossom answered, reading a book in the dining room table. "I get one more to go and ready to rock my calculus numbers."

"Oh shut it," Buttercup smirked, "stop talking about you 'math' subject types of parts or whatever!"

Blossom beamed, still looking at every word in her book. "Now, be quiet."

Buttercup packed everything tightly and headed on, "Since we were done with breakfast, we would want to go off to school now, right?"

"Yep," Bubbles thumbs her finger up. "You've got it, Buttercup."

"It won't be a good day, either," Buttercup brought up. "Don't be surprised by my quote."

"Maybe for you," Bubbles replied, "it doesn't mean I will get all the bad 'luck' too if you're saying."

"You think everything is always going fine for yours?" Buttercup questioned. "You think everything is always fine for you."

"That's like almost the same sentence you said," Bubbles gazed back at her sister. She snapped her fingers in front of her sisters' eyes.

"Damn that, Bubbles!" Buttercup retorted, madly after her sister tried to snap her eyes in the middle of her sight.

"Well, dam...n you," Bubbles made a little going on between the bad word she didn't think she would want to burst out.

Blossom closed her book and placed a bookmark there. "Time goes around, girls." Blossom smiled, and carried her backpack behind her back. "Let's go, girls."

After walking or flying to school, the girls met up with the Rowdyruff Boys. Sure they see them all the time, but it has been summer vacation for them. No crime, no fighting, not anything. So, they have been not seeing faces for a long time, well... since 5th grade ended.

And if you are talking about kindergarten, it's a whole lot a different story.

"Hey, those brooooos," Buttercup joked, she flew to Butch and grabbed his collared shirt. "Hang there, Butchass?"

"Yeah," Butch snickered. "It has been for a while, long time no see, Buttercup."

"It's Butter-cUP," Buttercup laughed. "You better enjoy this fight."

"No," Blossom warned, come walking over. "No fights, not anymore of those."

Buttercup smacked back her hands down, letting hold of Butch. "Why not? It's not always law, isn't it?"

"You're turning weird," Blossom said. "Now, Buttercup... come with us, not those bros if you say."

"Why not them?" Buttercup crossed her hips, showing frustration over her face. "They are the most easy ones to pick on."

"Well," Blossom laughed. "Not as dumb as you are."

"It has been a while," Bubbles repeated what Butch said earlier. "Maybe they grown stronger, BC."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "No way!"

"You just always thinnk you are stronger because you are _jealous_, aren't you?" Blossom teased.

"Now that's not the point," Buttercup raised her hands up.

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-DUH!"

"What?" Blossom stopped, giggling into bits of laughter. "I think you meant _no duh _and if you are saying some kind of winning over me, it might means _yes duh!_"

"Yeah," Bubbles replied, "No duh I like him!" Bubbles laughed, Buttercup got mad and threw her arms down on the ground, causing the floors to brake like a rocket trying to explode from acceleration.

"Come on," Blossom folded her arms, "Can't you get a joke over that?"

"Seriously, it's not a joke," Buttercup said.

The boys just shrugged and brushed off. Buttercup turned back and glanced so widely appeal her eyes, and wanted to fly to them and hit them.

"It's not fair for that they can go whatever they want!" Buttercup yelled, after chasing the boys over and over. She never thought that the boys might be a little too ignorant now.

Blossom's POV 

Since that start of coming to see back the Rowdyruff Boys, I have never remember almost every of our times with them anymore. I had been busy with library books, social schools, practicing, studying, and doing everything I had to accomplish.

But when Buttercup started to fly towards Butch, I didn't know where she would go. But some old enemies we have been facing for a long time ago. I spotted Bubbles staring at Boomer with an odd friendly smile. I guess she was still interested with Boomer.

When I was were talking conversations with Buttercup, I can see that Bubbles did most of her friendly and awkward smiles to get Boomer's attention. But indeed, Boomer made an awkward smile back. Yet of course, I didn't even go over and peek at Brick at any chance, I didn't dare to. It has not been a lot while, it was just unforgetable.

When they were trying to leave us, I made my chance to spot Brick glaring at me, his eyes bleeding like fire roaring over the wind. Then he turned his back on me, meaningly with his hands swinging on his back. The air was earthy and dry, which I breathed in.

I stepped backward, staring at them leaving, which I remembered most of my times back then. It's like going backward steps, an infinity sequence heading back past, which was definetly weird for me.

"Blossom," Buttercup snapped, and waved her hands fiercefully at my face. "What you looking at?"

Bubbles turned to me, "Blossom... are you going to have a fight with them? Like Buttercup?"

"I betcha' sister!" Buttercup nodded, smacking her right hand on Blossom's left shoulder.

I shook my head, and Buttercup fell her face down. "No, I am not here to fight, okay?" I headed off back to the school building, I sat at a nearby bench, where my sisters couldn't find me and keep out of sight. It looked up at the endless sky, teens screaming, people humming, conversations going on, and basketball dribbling under the shake of a leaf's edge. Frightening me.

Well, the bench was supposed to be closed to a wall, but there was little spart spaces behind, so I heard everything behind me. Teachers in the windows talking about test scores, grades, and everything. Sure, shouldn't it be just the first day of school?

I felt air coming closer, which I could hear or feel rustles of sounds back behind me. I tried not to turn around, I tried to stay calm, and tried to remain in deep thought. A hand tapped on my left shoulder where Buttercup had smack me with.

I was not alone.

I thought I would keep in place.

"What do you want, Brick?" I didn't have to look who that was, I can feel the strong hands touching me, it let go.

"Nice guess," he snickered. "Look, if you want a fight here, that's fine."

"What- or how did you come up with fights? Is that what you want to say the whole time?" I asked, breathing fastly while I was done.

"Because, that's something I had been wondering all about," he answered me.

I nodded and sighed, "No. There is not going to be a fight over here. Not at school, not anywhere. I do not like fights here, I do not like them anywhere."

"Can't you lose your confidence or something?" he folded his arms, yet I couldn't see him, I never turned back to face him.

"Don't convince me," I said, even though it looked weird to fit his questioning point. "And don't talk to me."

"Look at this, pinky," he smirked. I wasn't sure if he was letting me see something or just saying something like '_look at this pinky, she is so stupid!_' but if it was that, there shouldn't be any comma in between _this _and _pinky_.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, I didn't want to talk to him, because that was what I basically meant.

"Blossy Boss," he laughed. Why does he change so much stuff?

I stayed still.

"Are you already ignoring me?" he asked.

This was a question I had to asnwer, but I didn't want to answer. Didn't I just said, _don't talk to me? _If I said that, then that means I won't talk to you either.

He grabbed my wrist, which I turned to look at him. I didn't want to back up, or step aside, and or turn around. I didn't want to move, just stay in motion.

I jerked my hand away from him, I smirked, "I am, didn't I say that?"

"When someone is saying something, you should answer anyway," he said.

"That's so not true," I replied.

"That's kind of rude."

"Exactly, rude," I folded my arms, and stood up. "there, you got it, now go away."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sorry," I replied, shrugging. "Too bad, want to bet?"

"No," Brick answered, in a muffled voice. "Everyone have mistakes."

I smiled, "Great. Just as what I wanted to see. You get on my nerves."

"Don't you say that," he told me, "you get on my nerves, too."

"Then don't dare to talk with me," I retorted after, impatiently.

He dropped his stance, his face fell, "Fine. I didn't mean to talk to you anyway, pinky."

"And that's not my name!" I shouted at him after he walked away from me.

"Whatsoever!" he shouted back.

* * *

><p><span>Buttercup's POV <span>

Darn. Dang. Shit. Freaking Fuck! I had first class period as Butch Dorkosome. Yeah I know, language and his last name, I made it all up!

"Hey ButtercUP," he said, with his eyebrows raised when he reached the letters: U and P.

"Nice," I snickered away, eyeing him a death glare. "Prepare to get your butt shit cracked up." I unpacked my backpack while he sat back behind me. It was a serious problem, too. Sitting on the back of mines is totally a messed up problem and freaking stupid hard to settle down. He would try to poke me, play with my hair, and or even spit at me.

"How have you been doing?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"The problem right now is, I want to get you defeated!" I yelled at him.

"Be careful if you face back at me, you get troublesome a lot of times," Butch warned me. But it not anything that was really scary or made me afraid to hear.

"Be careful of talking to yourself while you are spitting your stupid saliva germs out of your mouth," I told him, I cracked up into a laugh. "when you are too close to my chair."

"Oh shut it," Butch said.

"Well, basically you are right now doing it," I told him.

"You too," he replied back. Well, he was right after all.

"Nevermind then," I said, sitting down with my messy backpack.

Butch smirked, looked away, and gazed back at me. I heard someone called on my name on the back of him, so I got to see him gazing up at me with the most grinny grin.

"What?" I answered the boy who called on my name. Oh, it was definetly someone I knew from last year. But I gasped when he replied me with this answer which I cannot believe in,

"Butch got the hots for you, Buttercup!" that boy growled out, some of my row or counter rows heard it, I smacked my head.

"I am not in the mood," I replied, I placed my head down, and covered it with my hands. I kept it out of everyones' sight. I was sure that nobody would say what that boy said on and on to the next person.

"Oh come on!" somebody patted on me, it had smooth hands, I was sure it was a girl. But I didn't look up.

I didn't know what happened to Butch or what got into him right now. He must be mad, happy, or something else.

"Butch, do you?" Some girls asked, very excited and some jealousy voices shouted. I was getting madder than them! We are not hear to talk about anything like that, and we are hear to stupid learn things from school. Hopefully, the teacher wasn't there, and if she or he was, s/he might even send us all to detention aready. But since this is our first day, I don't think so. But it doesn't mean first day you get to do everything.

"No," Butch replied, which saddens everybody, but some left in happiness. "One spread this message and then everybody comes over and thinks so."

"But, be specific," The girl's voice of who patted me said to Butch. I guess everyone was looking at him, so I made my perfect run out of the crowd. I darted to the door, and I looked up and spotted a teacher, and I was so amazed. The teacher was heading towards the room I had exited from, she must probably be thinking why did I got out of the room? Or maybe she wouldn't even have let me go out from then. OR the classmates in my class will think I made the teacher come in by getting them in trouble.

I went to the restroom, and washed my face. I wiped it over when I was done. I didn't return to class, and I bet they were already calling role or starting lessons. I stared at the mirror in front of me, I didn't know what to do. My face was red.

I started to head back to class, and out there came Blossom.

"Hey Buttercup," she greeted. "You went to the restroom?"

"Yeah," I replied and quickly continuing, "to wash mt face."

"Why?" she questioned. "You gues did something fun and people spat stuffs at your face? But it's too early to start anything like that..."

"No," I told her, "I came here because... well, you se... nevermind."

"Save it later on," she walked past me, and waved her hand as a sign of goodbye.

"It wasn't have to be told," I explained to her. She shrugged and went on.

I was so going to kill that boy who said that in class. And I was so going to defeat Butch into all pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I wrote enough, and Bubbles might be the next Point of View. Please review if I had any mistakes or if you would just like to. :DD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 8 **

Bubbles' POV 

Hello, I am Bubbles. But just viewing in my point doesn't always speak up thoughts or feelings. As I was saying, I really don't know if I am talking to myself or saying it loud and spoken.

As we were going to the second period classes, which everyone should be going right now, after the bell rang, I thought I spotted Boomer dropping tears down while he was walking in the hallways. I thought some other people saw it, too. But I had no questions or anything popped up onto my head. My brain wasn't even looking or thinking what _I _was thinking. My heart was just always there, pumping blood out, and I felt like my heart pounded whenever I see Boomer around.

I tried to reach over to him, not as much as I have to _do _it instead of _try _it. But there was so much crowd over the place. Everyone was smashed and can't even move a bit! They rushed through me and rushed toward me, pushed me, shoved me, and looked as if I didn't even exist.

"OMG," I muttered to myself, facing down on the floor. Some other stupid crazy people knocked me off to the ground. I stood up, and another stepped on my back. "Ow my..." I wanted to fly, but stupid sassy people were talking, chatting, gossiping, and or even shoving and fighting to go to their second period class. I lost sight of Boomer.

I heard a teacher say, "Hey! Hey! Right side for enterers, and left side for exiters, well actually when you guys are in different places, switch the 'right' to all."

Another teach shouted, "Hey! Everybody, _calm_ down. There are only about 1 minute left till class starts!"

Everybody screamed and even the teachers went through the crowd of people by getting pushed outside. I felt bad for the first day. Buttercup was right, it was going to be bad day. Or just a stupid _crowd _day.

Then after 2 minutes of that thing happened, everyone was sorted into the classrooms correctly and not even a single 'blah blah blah' or 'that was too stupid, you should have seen it!' because I guess some people made it before _that_ thing happened.

Great. My second period class was English. It was my second to best subject. You may know that I love art as first.

"I will call role now, if you don't mind," the teacher announced. "And no talking while I am taking role. And sorry if I mispronounced your name, please tell me how to correct it. And if you are absent, nobody should answer every single person's name."

So she started to call role, I knew I have to wait till she gets to the letter U for Utonium. I listened for every name, and I didn't hear a single _Boomer _in the call.

But why am I thinking about him? And why do I care if he was crying? AND why do I CARE if he was sad, not here in this class, or his real _person_ at all?

She took for a while, because she got a long conversation after mispronouncing a boy's name. _That was stupid_, I had thought. _That name looked easy for me. _

Obviously, I _can _pronounce names and I am good at it. But I can't pronounce like Blossom, yet she doesn't pronounce names, but words and even more complicated words. That's why she is so smart. Everyone should know that!

"Bubbles?" she finally called on me. Cool, I wasn't the last one here, and but I was the second-to-last person in her list of names.

"Here, present!" I replied, in a happy mood. My English teacher looked like a young adult, beautiful, she has reddish brown hair, might look like a healthy person (to me), and even look smarter because she have glasses. I know, people always think having glasses look a little lot more smarter. But Blossom doesn't need glasses, and plus she's not blind at all! She's got super powers! Not to mention Buttercup. Anything she wears that might be glass, or fiber glass, she goes off into breaking it, especially in P.E. by breaking or hitting it with a ball. There comes a whack!

She called on the last person, "Leigh... Alix?" It might have been something she didn't know how to say again, perhaps that wasn't the hardest. Everyone makes mistakes and as long as you get used to it, you get to know people by names.

"Just call me Leigh," she replied. "Alix comes with my name... actually-"

"Middle name?" the teacher interrupted. I didn't think she wanted to interrupt.

"It's just there when I was born," Leigh answered. "Most people call me Leilix, Alix, and just Leigh."

The teacher giggled, "I will call you Leigh, then."

I wasn't sure, I was kind of interested with this Leigh person. But she might be good looking friends for Buttercup, because she dressed like a tom-boy. Not even a spot of pink, not even her hairband, hairclip, backpack, or shoes.

"Wow," I whispered, I stared at her and then made my wasy to my teacher.

"Today, I give a free day for you to choose whichever seats," my teacher spoke, "and tomorrow, we will be rearranging seats around. So, you get what you get. Don't whine... because that's what I don't like to see."

Some people said _awwww!_ and I just shrugged. But I didn't want to sit with _nasty _people... not trying to be rude, but that's really what I don't want.

Normal POV 

Second period ended, then the bell rang. People hurridely darted out of the rooms and ran to their 3rd period classes.

"Yes, P.E. next," Buttercup clenched into a fist, grinning. When she reached to P.E., there was something that she didn't even have expected. Butch was in that class too.

"Noo..." Buttercup dropped her face. "What? What? Why?"

Some girls walked over to Buttercup, "I know you won't like it, Butters."

"Just what exactly are you talking about?" Buttercup turned to them, crossing her hips.

"Are you going to join the _cheerleading_ team club?" Once of the girls explained, more like a question tone.

Buttercup swiveled her hand, "Sheesh. Bubbles' better off joining _that_."

"Are you sure?" Another girl skipped over here, as if she was listening to the talk the whole time. She had a headband, she was wearing some kind of P.E. Uniforms already. She jumped as high as the hoops.

"Yep," Buttercup replied. "I'm 99.9% sure that Bubbly Bubbles is going for the cheerleading club."

"She always does," a blonde answered, she was one of Bubbles' friends. "So do I."

"Well," Buttercup smirked. "except that she doesn't cheerlead for soccer, but tennis, volleyball, some other stuff."

"You're right," that blonde girl smiled.

"And? Why in the world would you bring up cheerleading for _me_?" Buttercup questioned, crossing her hips even more tightly.

"That's what I said," the boss girl of the group said, "I knew you wouldn't be interested or won't like it, Butters."

Buttercup smirked and brushed away. Somebody went over to Buttercup next.

"Hey! You over there!" that girl pointed to Buttercup.

"Don't point," Buttercup told her. "That's not nice."

"So?" that girl replied, smiling, she wasn't even annoyed. "I've heard a lot about you, you are also not _that _nice, are ya?"

"Oh. Shut up," Buttercup walked the other way.

"Hey, hey," the girl followed. "I was talking to you, did you know that?"

"Oh yeah yeah," Buttercup replied, a little bit annoyed.

"Are you Bubbles' sister?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup answered. "You never heard of superheroes? The Powerpuff Girls?"

The girl paused for a moment, "I know. You are Buttercup. But I just had last period with your sister. In English class. I am Leigh, or Alix, nice to meet you." The girl reached out for a handshake.

Buttercup stared at her, thought she was no good person, "Oh, I am Buttercup Utonium. Nice to meet you, too." She shook the girl's hand.

"What's your favorite sport?" Leigh asked Buttercup.

"I thought everyone knows that," Buttercup shrugged, smiling stupidly. "It's soccer and then basketball. I am joining those two clubs."

"Oh," Leigh replied. "I like basketball and volleyball. I'm kind of get a go on soccer."

"Cool," Buttercup said. She then nodded and ignored her.

* * *

><p>"English class," Blossom whsipered to herself, and traveled along with her little backpack filled with books. She looked for the classroom number, and finally she entered.<p>

"Good morning class," th teacher announced. "I know today is our first day, and since in advanced classes, I like them to have more completion."

Some people started to whine. "_I hate being in the advanced or the accelerated classes! They make more homework to do!" _

"Everybody, go sit down at any seat," the teacher told them. Everybody rushed through to a seat and Blossom just randomly took a spot. "While you are doing that, the classwork I am giving out is just regular and easy. It's _About Yourself_ and here are some questions. What is your favorite sport? What is your favorite color?, and all kinds of stuff here. You see this is the first day..."

And then all the kids nodded their heads, agreeing that that would be something more easier than the writing.

"I need a paper passer," the teacher said. Half of the kids raised their hands, and she picked on a girl with brown hair.

As soon as the paper got to Blossom's desk, she got out a #2 pencil and began working on it like a research project.

"When you are done," the teacher started, "oh come on, I will set up a timer! This is something about _you, _so basically everybody knows about _theirselves_! As I was saying, when you finished you can turn to a partner or someone next to you and share."

Everyone agreed. It took about 2 minutes till everyone was finished. Each of the students turned to a table partner and began introducing themselves.

"My favorite color is pink, red, and orange," Blossom replied. "My favorite subject is math. I don't have a favorite sport." That wasn't all the questiones, they were not all favorites, they were personal, too.

"Oh, my favorite hobby is martial arts," a partner of Blossom told her. "Color I like is green and blue. My favorite sport is basketball and baseball."

"Do we have to share everything?" Blossom heard someone say, way up front to the teacher's desk.

"No, I made it there so I can get to know you better," the teacher answered, then the boy who was next to the desk, walked back to his seat.

Blossom shrugged, "Wanna go on, or...?"

The partner made a meh smile, "One more. I am 13 years old."

Blossom smiled, "I am turning 13 in like about 4 months." (A/ N: I don't care what their birthday is, so the Powerpuff Girls are all on November in this story...)

"Great," the partner, which turned out to be named as Luther, smirked. "Wait, what's your name?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Oh.. geez, I forgot. My name is Blossom Utonium. The commander of the Powerpuff Girls."

Luther widen his own eyes, he had a disbelief in his eyes. "Are _you _sure?"

"What? You don't trust me?" Blossom remarked, also couldn't believe that this boy isn't even trusting him.

"Ok, that's perfect match," he replied.

"What?" Blossom questioned, baffled out.

"I meant that it is a perfect match for me to talk to you for the first time ever in real life!" He yelled, in surprise. His sentence was continous, and he couldn't held his breath.

"Oh," Blossom beamed. "Nice to meet you,... how do I greet you?"

"Just call me Luther," Luther replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Luther," Blossom greeted, reaching out for a handshake.

The boy shook her hands. "Shouldn't the teacher be calling role so all the other students will know the famous Powerpuff Girl here?"

Blossom shrugged, "But people is still sharing. And by the way, she didn't say how much the sharing will end, did she?"

"You're right," Luther agreed, nodding his head, sighing. He turned to look at his English teacher, she was still busy doing other stuff on the computer, so he thought she wouldn't do role for the first day of school!

Then the both heard,

"OK, students," the teacher spoke. Everyone eyed her direction. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She paused and didn't continue her speech, she head her face with a confusion which everyone made a stare that was really weird.

"Teacher," the girl with the brown hair, aka known as the paper passer of English class period 3, began. "what are you about to say?"

_She might look a little too eager and excited about the teacher. She wanted to sound smart and full pay listener?_, thought Blossom towards the brown haired girl.

"Oh," the teacher snapped her thoughts out of everyone's faces of stares. "We will have to call role now."

Everybody popped up OH! meaning that they didn't even start that yet in the _first _day of school.

"So, Nell A...?" the teacher begins calling role, the teacher was now known as Ms. Irenel.

"Here," a boy raised his hand, hearing his name being called by the order of last names.

When she got all the way to Luther, Blossom now knew he was a person part of sports and some people were also shocked to hear his name. He goes to martial arts classes and known as a martial artist in Townsville. He was in his brown belt. Blossom couldn't believe that he didn't even knew he was him! (A/ N: Just made it up, okay?)

"Here," Luther replied.

Then Ms. Irenel got to the U for Utonium last names. "Blossom?... Hey!" She spotted Blossom, her easiest to look at because of the red bow on top of the superhero's head. Ms. Irenel smiled brightly, alsmot like a teenager instead of a teacher herself. "Blossom Utonium for real?"

Some other people gasped in horror. Blossom nodded shakily, "I'm here."

"Well," the teacher said. "Why not a superhero in my class? I would love to have a superhero here in my class, and besides... why not her going to this school?"

The students all smiled with glee. Luther grinned, he was interested with Blossom...

"You can continue now," Blossom told her teacher.

"Yes, that's right," the teacher nodded back to her. "Isam?"

"Here!" the kid named Isam answered in a thunder bolt like lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter of the story. Please review if so. :DDD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 9 **

Ok, so this is just getting into the beginning of middle school, so I hate doing those days. Now I am going to narrow or just switch it again, too stupid for a story. It's like all of them were a flashback, but actually when you realize that, it's not at all!

I am doing them in second quarter, already in November almost to December, get it? Okay, I see. You all get it :D

On with the story chapter-

Bubbles' POV 

You see, right now I am listening to music on the radio. It means nobody can come or distract me from her, can't disturb me at all, that means YOU!

I am also playing on my blue and shiny, stickered computer (where I used to put stickers around to decorate it, I know, I am not a _baby_ anymore.) for seeing anything bad will happen like a crash. Usually, I am not the only person who does these things, I got this information from both my computers teacher and Blossom herself.

"Bubbles, get your ass over here!" Buttercup screamed as she got closer to my bedroom door, ready to broke free off. "RIGHT NOW!"

My earphones split off, flying into mid-air and my head shivered, coldly like there was something terrible happening. I took a quick glance at my only window in my blue bedroom and my moon-shaped clock. The autumn leaves fall in a bunch of groups, like rainfalls dashing rapidly like speeding bullets. It was 6:38 p.m., and we got off from 2:15 to 30 probably, I don't count time.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" I was wondering if I did something in trouble, just to make her mad. I only stopped in my middle of walking, not edging closer to Buttercup trying to knock my poor door down. But, I managed myself up closer, for not letting Buttercup wait there for a long time. Or probably she left, or something.

I opened the door, she was there, hands on her back, and her eyes rolling. She had a tight grin on her face, her body was strong and seems hurtful. Suddenly, she threw a pie at my face, leaving me with cream all over the place. It was a cream pie, whatever favor it was, it tasted good. I licked them off my face, and smiled a bright one.

"So," I began, "you were going to throw a pie at me?" I crossed my arms, and she stood there like she never even existed.

"Hello?" I waved in front of her, and then I snapped her again like the first day of school. "Are you even answering me? Or are you ignoring me?"

"OOOPS!" She yelled, blowing like fast air enough to crack me into depth. She ran with an answer back, "I didn't mean to come to you, I meant to throw it at my computer video-game screen nd or either smarty Blossom!"

"But you said my name, _Bubbles, Get your ass over here!_ Right?" I replied, crossing my hips, even though she couldn't see me no more. Something is really got into her.

"Nevermind!" she screamed back in pain.

I went back into my room, just good that Buttercup didn't even break my door for no reasons. When I got back to my desk and picked up my earphones, I saw the '_bad anything happens to my computer_' kind of thingy, it was very high! I clicked on clean them and fix. It then went back to in the 60's.

"Just that kept me going," I sighed, and rested on the table desk. And then a weird feeling and thinking popped into my head, making me uncomfortable as ever.

It was Boomer.

Boomer appeared in my image as I fell asleep on my desk. He spoke, but I had no idea what he meant in his talk. I didn't interrupt him, he kept on going. He kept on going and going and going and going and going.

Finally, he stopped into the middle of him. He disappeared as I realized that I was back in my normal place, resting. But that's not why he happened to disappear, it was dinner time. Buttercup had her enormous roar of exitement all over the air, and that's when my thinking went boom.

We headed to school the next day, you see... it is Tuesday. I was getting used to this school already, the teacher, the principal, the students or classmates, the homework, the subject, the class, the school motto, the school's description, the school's mission statement, and the school building.

"Bubbles!" somebody yelled my name, which let my head face up. I noticed a girl in white T-shirts with a necktie in front of me. She had brown hair, blue eyes, baggy shorts, white socks that went up to regualar shoe lengths, and blue converse. I realized that it was my long childhood friend, Robin Synder!

"Oh hi, Robin," I greeted, beaming at her. She grinned back, and grabbed my arms. She ran me to the art classroom, and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Someone said..." Robin stopped, which made me want to know more. "Someone who is in art class, said..."

"What?" I _said. _

"His name is... something, I don't remember," she replied, kind of confused. What? How did she know if he said something about art and then didn't remember his name?

"You don't remember, huh?" I questioned, crossing my hips. She grinned as if she was also saying '_don't worry! I don't need to tell you the information, you _get _the information! From him, inside there! In art class, that's why I took you here._'

"Um..." I paused, really puzzled. "I think you should stop acting, Robin."

"No! I am not!" She exclaimed at me, still keeping a smile on her face. "He's in there, go! It's almost time for school, so go there before the bell rings!"

"Stop exclaiming, Rob," I told her, and she hushed herself up. She backed away from me a few steps, and then ran as fast as she could like a cheetah to vanish out of my sight.

I walked into the art room, just to notice one boy and a teacher there. And then I saw the teacher grabbing for her doorknob from her room and headed out, with a greeting of _good morning_ to me first before headed to the double doors. Just in time for her to get out. Anyways, she was my art teacher.

I opened the door filled with art, and rubbernecked around just in cases if I wasn't allowed to. If I wasn't, then that would show some how stalking. I spotted the boy with blonde hair. He turned his face towards me, because his back was there when I came in.

"Hi?" I greeted, and then I made a closer look. It was actually Boomer!

Normal POV 

"Hey," Leigh patted onto Buttercup's shoulders. They were outside, the bell didn't ring yet. "Wassup?"

"Great," Buttercup replied, shrugging. Leigh got her hands away from Buttercup's shoulders and stucked them into her pockets.

"So, how have ya been doin', girl?" Leigh askd, like a _how are you_ sign.

"Gee great," Buttercup replied, with the word 'great' again. "How 'bout you then, tom girl?"

Leigh shooked her head, "Nothing. Just as usual. Did you do fine in your classes?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Um.. I _would _like to know if you want me to say everything I have in my classes like an A, B, C, or D. Might be an F, too."

"No," Leigh sighed. "Not that way you pointed out."

"Um.. excuse me?" Buttercup looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. "We just saw yesterday, Monday. Have you forgotten about that? You brain lost? Joking!"

Leigh broke into a chortle. "Funny, huh huh..? Nah."

"Okay," Buttercup agreed, and then flew another where. Leigh walked alone, to the school building of her first period door way.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Blos," someone called out. Blossom gazed up at somebody, but it turned out that it wasn't those guys. She turned around her, yet didn't see anything that seems like familiar to her. She was reading a book, which she had checked out from the school's library. She began to read where she had left off.<p>

"Dude," that voice spoke up again. "Are you nuts?"

"You are nuts," Blossom replied, to no other person in the talk. She knew somebody was talking to her, and she would just answer it back in pattern, not to make an interruption. She didn't care who she had talked to, but at least... come on, somebody that isn't really good to her.

"Nuh-uh," the voice said again. "You are the one who doesn't even know where I am."

"That's because I can't recognize you as the person who said it."

"I am just right here, dummy," the voice told her.

"You sound much like a bully to me, aside from the voice, okay?" Blossom replied, annoyed.

The voice sounded angry, "I might be. But you are not leaving this behind, smarty."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning is-"

"Ay! You don't answer! I don't share things with whoever you are! And I am reading a book, please stop distracting me, okay?"

"Fine, smarty. Next time," he waved, and Blossom could fill the air swiveling around her. Then she sneezed, and some other people next to her said 'bless you' back.

"How did that even happen? How did that conversation even begin?" Blossom questioned to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a= :DDDDD, Review if you want...Q<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 10 **

Oopsies, readers or fanfiction people! I forgot that their birthdya were suppose to be on November! I said that on the Luther and Blossom thing talk. So, I made their birthday going to be on the 30th of November. So, hope you enjoy! (Even though, I ain't even good at _birthdays_, but I will see what I will make.)

Bubbles' POV 

I went home, remembering that tomorrow was our birthday. Wednesday. (A/N: This date of Wednesday 30th, in on 2011...)

I didn't know if my sisters knew this thing, I meant remember this thing. I shouldn't call it a thing, should call it a birthday, holiday, special day, or an event? News? Notices?

"Blossom?" Was the first thing I said when I opened the door with my keys. After school, Blossom flew home and Buttercup went to soccer practice. I quieltly walked home by myself.

Blossom came rushing through the door, excited. I guess she did.

"Bubbles," she began and took a big breath, "we are going to pick a cake... okay?"

"Without Buttercup?" this was a question I bursted out, even though I didn't know what to say next. "Well, she doesn't really pick a cake that good."

"You're right," Blossom replied. "Maybe we can right now or finish our homework."

"No," I told her. "Let's go." I didn't know why I had to say this, because I heard Boomer talking to his friends that he was going to go somewhere near a birthday store. He said he had to do something there, including art. I was interested of the art thingy, not him.

"You sure?" Blossom raised her eyebrows, staring with the most uncomfortable stares.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm sure. Absolutely."

"Why?" she asked then. I rolled my eyes, I ignored her and carried my backpack on.

"Which place?" I told her, and then I remember which street Boomer had to go. "Oh! I know, Delicious Cake Bakery!" My brain reminded me the name of the bakery to Boomer's closest street.

"No problem, sis," Blossom nodded.

Blossom's POV 

"Hey!" somebody called out. I turned around, but I didn't spot anybody. Was it this guy again?

"What?" I replied, not sure if the voice was talking to me.

"Yes, you!" the voice spoke out loud again. I was sure that person was pointing at me, even if I couldn't even feel anything.

"Blossom, talking to Blossom?" I joined the talk.

"Yup, ya girl," the voice replied, it came closer and closer. Now, I could tell the same voice from school. I knew that it was a boy's already.

"Okay," I answered. "Can I see you now?"

"This conversation does not include _seeing faces_."

"What?" I was standing next to the trashcan, facing towards the entrance door of the bakery. Bubbles already hopped in like a bunny, and she didn't even warn me to come in at all.

"Then what the hell are you talking to me for?" I asked the voice, or _boy_.

"If you want to know, then guess."

"How am I supposed to know who you are?"

"I am one of your classmates."

"So?" That sucked the whole point of it.

"It isn't that part, but it was some hint," he explained, without well spoken information.

"Okay," I muttered, turning back to the entrance door. I tried to go in, but then stopped to tell him, "Now I am not joining whatever your stupid reason to do this is."

"Okay," he said. "I am Luther."

"Luther?" I stopped in the middle of opening the door.

"Yeah," Luther replied, I could hear his fingers snapping. When I tried to reach to the entrance door again, he grabbed my hair.

I jerked him away from my hair, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

He smirked, "Come." He held my hand and lead me away from the bakery, but I didn't want to turn away yet. I saw Bubbles coming out of the door and headed somewhere else with the cake.

"No way," I pushed his hand off. "Just who do you think you are?"

He smirked again, "Aw, come on. Blossy is not following me."

"So?" I questioned, shrugging my arms. "Tell me, why are you here? What are you going to do with me?"

But then he did the thing I wouldn't even expect of, he took a quick kiss on my cheek. I pulled him away, pushing him to the wall nearby another store.

"All you want to do is this?" I angered out, but he didn't care the expression.

He looked away, "What? You don't like it?" I blushed, then I pushed him out of the wall. I ran off into the street, searching for Bubbles.

Normal POV 

Somewhere in the corner of the wall store Blossom pushed Luther to...

"Pinky is too pathetic," someone described Blossom in _his _way. "And who the hell is that guy? Are they having a romantic relationship or something?" The unknown person's fists curved into a ball. He disappeared out of sight.

Luther watched Blossom ran off, "That wasn't what I expected anyway..." He snickered away, smirking. When Luther reached to a soccer field, where Buttercup was going soccer practice, something grabbed his back shirt.

"Hey, watch it!" Luther growled back at whoever was grabbing his shirt. He snapped his hands off only to find a boy with red hair raising an eyebrow widely at him.

"You watch it, nicklehead," the red hair boy replied, pointing at him in a low position. He striked a powerful blast from his index finger aiming towards Luther, and was flew back onto the soccer field fence.

"Shit you!" Luther hollered, he ran as fast as he could, even if he had such pain from thr strike, he raised his fist up and began to tackle.

The red-headed boy placed his hand up, widely like a paper, and when Luther's rock hands got into it, the red boy threw him to a pile of red leaves.

"What's the problem with you?" Luther said, while making his way through the red leaves pile. _This boy might be stronger than me, but I still am in martial arts_.

"Never mess with somebody," the red-headed boy answered, something not quite well matched Luther's question.

"But you are the one who is messing with me!"

"Well, you are the one who _got_ messed up _by_ me," the red boy said, matter-of-factly.

"How dare you!" Luther punched the boy's back. He finally got away from those red leaves. "When the Powerpuff Girls sees this, they will lock you in jail."

"Huh?" the boy raised his eyebrows. Then he let a laugh out. "Aha. Nobody's going to come and save you. Nobody, not the Powerpuff Girls will lock me in jail. Nobody is going to take me down."

"You think so?" Luther crossed his arms. "Blossom the leader will make up great plans and beat your ass up."

The boy's face fell. He steadily walked away, without any single word coming out of his mouth.

Luther baffled out his eyes, he jogged following the red boy. "Hey! What's the matter with you? Do you know her?"

"Yeah," the boy's fists curled up. "who wouldn't know the Powerpuff Girls?"

"I mean..." Luther tried to think of a good way to say. "the way you know her, like... wait, do you go to school?"

"Yah, I go to their school."

"Cool," Luther smirked, "so why are you disappointed when I said her name?"

The boy stopped, he turned around to face Luther, "Who's name?"

"Blossom's."

"I'm not."

"Then why'd you go away?"

"'Cause..." the boy knelted down, staring up at the sky.

Luther rolled his eyes, "Are you going to continue?"

_-The Red Boy's Flashback- _

_"This is just partner helping, Brick," Blossom told him. _

_"Doesn't mean I can't make you feel that way, Blos." Brick replied, stacking a bunch of books. _

_"Stop it," she said, annoyed. "I hate you." _

_"But I don't," Brick explained, now stopped stacking his Elementary school books. _

_Blossom sighed, "You will never change." She walked away to the exit double doors. _

_"Yah," Brick replied, following when he was done doing the things. "I'll see about that." _

_Blossom ran a little further than Brick, she didn't want him to start talking to her. _

_"Blos," Brick flew to her, and blocked the path in front. "Why can't you understand?" _

_"Why can't I understand? We're enemies!" Blossom laughed, answering her counterpart. She placed a hand over her heart. "We have to keep hating each other, or if Mojo or any other people will notice that! But sure thing, I hate you." _

_"So?" Brick rolled his eyes, looking away. _

_"Why don't you go to Jana?" Blossom mentioned out with a total burst. She then covered her mouth when Brick turned to her in anger. _

_"Fine," Brick replied, disappointed, and walked away from her. "I will go to Jana and forget about you." Jana was a girl that Brick also liked, but much to Blossom's jealousy too. Blossom is jealous of her that Jana was being thought smart, but she was just copying answers from Brick. She's not jealous that Brick likes Jana more. _

_"Go!" Blossom shouted out. "Go to her! I don't care!" _

_-End of the Red Boy's Flashback-_

"There was many days she said something that made me-" the red boy began to say, but then paused. "Anyway, nothing else."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be their birthday, I am so sorry! :DDD But I don't know how to do some birthdays, if anyone of you know what it will be like. I might take one of yours and might not. I might and might do it wrong, too...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 11 **

Bubbles POV 

I really remembered that today was our birthday, and after I bought the cake. I went straight to set off to see where Boomer was. I know I was sure that it was this street, and I became excited to go over there right now.. But, I really didn't know where he had gone to.. what shop or store.. or something else I didn't know.

I knew that Boomer had to go there by himself, so I didn't dare want to find his fgure in some stores or something. Boomer said he was just going there, not inviting me... and besides, he didn't know I heard him after all.

I just realized that I lost Blossom all of a sudden! She didn't even come with me inside the cake store, and I looked around the street— no where. Maybe she left home? But how, without me? She sure doesn't sound like herself.

I walked home, trying to stop thinking of Boomer. His image was still in my mind, but why? He had a very nice smile, had blonde hair— of course, a nice outfit, and I couldn't see his bottom. I shook the image out of my mind, and then... I noticed Blossom walking as fast she can... escaping out of... a boy?

I hurriedly catched up with her, she was probably embarrassed, by her shaking hands and body. She was mad, too. I could tell.

So I started with, "What's wrong, Blossom? Why did you left me there?"

Blossom stopped in the middle of her tracks, "Uhmm... nothing. Really."

"I mean... there is a last question, you know," I folded my arms, stopping to follow with her. I waited for her to answer.

"I— something happened, okay?" she turned to face me like a blank giraffe. She continued, "A lot of things occur, right? You don't have to sequence all the happenings together, Bubbles."

"I know something happened, then how come you would have gone that way? Or this way?"

She sighed, "Make sure you think before you say or express a sentence out."

"I don't have to! I am not a baby child anymore!" I shrieked at her, and then before I realize it, I covered my mouth. I thought Blossom was going to hit me in the face, but she gave me a death glare. Her eyes was also wide, that it might pop in any seconds. She sighed once more, and flew right in front of me... just like a cold shrug, turning the back on me.

As I headed home, I took a great care of our big cake.. just carrying it by myself, I found Buttercup already back. I amazed her by telling one of a connection story of nonsense, actually just aweird subjet I came up with, and then I pulled out the cake in front of her. Buttercup rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

"What? Don't you remember it is our birthday today?" I asked her, she shrugged. I had learned that my Reading and English teachers said when you shrug in front of a _teacher _instead of a _student/ relative/ and or family_, it's just as rude as flipping yourself or the teacher.

"Buttercup, that wasn't nice at all," I tried to hide my smile away from my face and keep it inside of me. She rolled her eyes, and this time with a face that looked like it was telling me, _huh, what the heck do you mean? Whata I do? _

I guess she was dumbfounded herseld, not knowing the answer either. I left her there in the living room, but before I realize it... a green thing snatched her and she was gone! Good... even though I didn't want her to ask or annoy me much more as she used to be, I wanted her to be gone for at least a _while_. But yeah I know, she shouldn't miss her birthday!

Buttercup's POV 

"Who-" was what I started to say when a blurry figure was holding me on the forearms. I could tell it was a male, or just a regualr boy who could have flying skills, he moved fast and I couldn't see his face. I know there were colors of black, green, and some white in it.

Before I landed, I took his arm fiercefully and turned his face to my direction. We were standing in a dark room... I realized it was the busy room... where Professor used to put piles of papers there... but now it is just dirty work. I realize he was my enemy, Butch.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I told him, criss-crossing my hips. "You sure have known I coulda kick your ass right up here."

Butch smirked, and he looked at me in the eyes. Somehow, his whole person seemed to change, and for a second, he was like the old Butch. He grabbed my wrist and placed his other hand on my shoulder. It was good that I was wearing a green and white jacket with a polo image there, and I was wearing black skinny jeans, with black converse... nope, not black _and _white.

"Hands off! What do you think you are doing?" I asked him, trying to let free. It can't be.. he is much more stronger now. Blossom was right, he changed.

"Aww! Did you forgot about that day we had fun together?" He beamed, which was kind of weird for the Butch I know. His face came closer, and I pushed him aside, finally break free of his hands.

"You mean that stupid day where I and you raced together and roll on the floors.. and causing the counter lady to SAY we were COUPLES?" I shouted at him, but then I realize this room wasn't just private for no one to hear, even if you were screaming. Maybe the outside of this room, my family is going to hear it.. and is anyone going to come? I wish not.

"Yep, _babe_," Butch totally knocked me off.

"What did you just call me?" I said, shaking my head. I got closer to him, walking, and he was down, and I was up.

"Babe. B-A-B-E!" Butch yelled, laughing. He didn't care if I was about to step him in the throat or stomach.

"Don't call me that, ever!" I replied, mad on fire.

"What? You don't like it? I thought boys seem to call you that... about how much they like you about your skills on sports!" He stood up, he made a teasing sound at the first of his paragraph. But then, at the end, he had a mean tone for me to hear, yet I don't mind.

"You jealous? Or what?" I questioned, a little conserned and confused. I wasn't actually yelling at him anymore. I stared at him, he noticed that, and for a second... I thought I saw he blushed when he turned to me... but then, he faced the other direction.

Butch tightened his hands together into a ball fist, and then I could hear his teeth jit like he was cold. I didn't want to go near him anymore.

"I just want you to know-" He began, then paused. He turned his direction on me, and stepped a little forward. I didn't know what I was doing, I was stepping backwards away from him. But why?

Was I afraid of what he might do? Come on, Buttercup! Don't be foolish.

"On my birthday," I finished, but maybe not an ending I would recall on.

His eyes opened wide, like a wild tiger, "Today is your birthday?"

"Yup, and for a day it was now.. doesn't seem like it no more." I told him, and sighed.

He zoomed in fastly, and took my hand. I didn't look, and he whispered something in my ear. _Happy Birthday, Buttercup. I will let you know, I am falling for you. _

Without letting me to reply, he flew away, making a hole on the top of the room. I sighed...

What did he mean? He is falling for me? Falling? For me? _FALLING FOR ME_? This is crazy! That is a joke! _ALL A JOKE_, IT COULDN'T BE... IT JUST COULDN'T BE.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, it's almost sleeptime, and I keep on making the birthday for the next day.. Ugh, sorry readers! I will update soon :p <strong>

**Please R & R? :DDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 12 **

Blossom's POV 

Hopefully we didn't invite in any of the people to our birthday. I just hope no one had visited our birthday or house today, or else they would already spread the information and come to our house.

Then, I saw Buttercup coming out of the busy room. Only Professor visit it once in a week, and I don't know why Buttercup got into that. Maybe she wanted to find something that is probably important to our birthday.

"Girls!" Professor called out, all time, he was home while we left to buy the cake. "Get dressed up! You can't dress like that all the time!"

"It isn't a party," I replied back to Professor. "And why do we need to dress anyway? It isn't important right now. Nobody is coming, it's fine. Let's take it that way." I heard him sigh, and I went into the LAB and grabbed for a science coat of mines. I dragged it inside of me, and I put on some glasses— making me look even more smarter.

"Oooh," Professor stared at me, widely. "What? So, you decided to wear something like that for your birthday? Ay, I know it is up to you, so okay."

I nodded.

Bubbles came flying down from her room. I guess she was the one who could lay an attention on Professor's words about 'dress up'. She was wearing a white and blue dress, a ribbon on the back of her dress, blue long gloves which was kind of similar to Disney Princesses, a blue headband with cute decorations, and a long sock tied up to her tennis shoes.

"Bubbles..." I was stunned, I placed a hand over my face.

"Bubbles, you are always acting like that," Buttercup finished in her own sentence. She was wearing the same clothing as it was in the morning. "These are converse shoes, Bubbles. Now you understand?"

Bubbles looked at us as if we turned into bunnies. "I know they are converse shoes, and I never asked for you to show me one. I have one of those."

"And glad you are wearing them," I replied back to Buttercup, looking down at her sneakers. Then, I turned back to Bubbles. "Weren't you planning to wear-"

"No," Bubbles responded quickly.

"Okay," I shrugged, and pulled my glasses up a little bit to keep it from falling down.

_8 minutes later... _

"Nice, Buttercup," I congratulated her in a _so what?_ way. She was placing all the plates on the dining room table. She also carried the cake in the middle of the table.

"Strong, but the cake isn't for tough ones," Bubbles laughed. "And Buttercup is all like... wait a minute!"

"Shut it up, Bubbles. No, both of you," Buttercup hushed us.

"Ready girls?" Professor asked, handing us forks. "Prepare to sing."

"This is just too embarrassing," Buttercup mutted out loud.

I ignored him, and eyed Bubbles. Since she was a great singer, we made her the only one to sing for the birthday- for all of us.

"You guys are meanies, making me the only one singing. And, it's your birthday. Ours."

Buttercup just laughed, "Yeah right. If it is our birthday, why should WE _sing _to OURSELVES?" Yeah, you know what's weird after all.

"Right, shouldn't Professor sing to us all?" I followed, remembering Buttercup's meaning of the words.

"Fine," Professor replied, "Bubbles and I will sing for you both."

_Happy birthday to you! _

_Happy birthday to you! _

_Happy birthday dear Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles! _

_Happy birthday to you! _

"There," Bubbles and Professor sang, kind of satisfied. Even Bubbles sang her name.. yeah, what it wrong with singing to theirselves. To their birthday? To tell the truth, it was kind of stupid.

"It was lame and I don't want to hear it again. Ever again." Buttercup pointed out, which lead their smiles fade away.

"Your memories seemed to fade away, I mean... like fade away what it used to be like. Do you now have it on someone? Like do you want that person to sing it to you?" I moaned, looking at her. Though, she thought it as a frown.

"Nuh-uh," Buttercup replied. For a second, I thought she had a blush on her face... huh?

"Let's eat! Let's serve our food!" Bubbles agreed to herself, grabbing the knife and was already to slice it in half.

We made blank faces a for a long time.

It was the next day, December FIRST! We were going to continue school, it was a Thursday, I was thinking it it will be as good as yesterday. Just for the sake of birthdays, it doesn't mean we will take a day off again!

We ate breakfast, headed out for school. We stopped there shortly, faster as ever. Then, elbowed Buttercup.

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Tell me the truth, I saw you blushing the other day," I told her, and although I made a mistake just to let her know... if she really would answer it _yesterday_ meaning that she really blushed and she knew it.

"You mean 'yesterday'?" Hah! Shoot at the target, make it whole wet. I got the correct answer and thoughts!

"Huh?" I replied, pretending to be confused now.

"Uh, hey," she shot back. "blushing? Where did you get that from?"

"I have no idea what you talking about right here," I made it even more longer.

Buttercup ignored, she went to a bunch of people. SPORTS people. That totally kicked me off.

I flew to the back of the school building, then a red flash shot me struck to a tree. Then I saw a red figure so blurry that it came fast as ever. At first, my eyes weren't so clear, and I thought I was going to pass out. Then, it got me right in the neck! My eyes blank open.

"Do you still remember?" he said, it was really red shape. He had red eyes, a red cap, and a red and black uniform. I faced the other way, and sighed. It was that Brick again.

He dropped his hands down, which made me bounce off so hard in the butt.

"What do you want?" I asked him, I glared at him even though my eyes were so blurry still. "From kindergarten through 6th, now you are acting so weird. At least, enemies is just fine, isn't it?"

"You thought I didn't want to be your enemy? I wanted to! But you changed the route!"

I stared at him, concerned and all. My mind started to blow like a tornado reaching one million miles per hour. "Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"But I don't know what you are even talking about!"

"And I never said I have to say it now!"

"Then shut the piece up!"

"Gills you."

"Gills?" I wondered, what the heck is he now talking about? I stood up, I didn't think I wll be going to school today. I was wrong, I thought this would even be better than yesterday... so you call this good?

I didn't go anywhere, he stood there. I tried to escape, but my body was too weak after slammed into a tree. A tree. A tree! Just a tree and how? So I continued to talk, "Okay. I understand. Jana, right? Right, Jana. I was wrong, I shouldn't let you feel that way when you are towards me, maybe you are even a better fit for Jana, I guess."

He looked at me in the eyes, he was mad. Again. "What?"

"But don't you like Jana?"

"No more."

"Someone else?"

"Well yeah."

"Who? I'd like to know. I could pick on her most of the time. But you don't really need to tell me, I could figure it by myself, you know. But I never think I would talk to you, 'cause I don't really have classes with you."

"So it ends here?"

"Tell me her name?"

"Ryne."

"Ryne? From last year? Oh wow, now you starting to like her?"

"Not just her."

"OMG, you are just like Butch."

"Call me that, huh."

"I have no idea I am talking to you."

"You better be cool."

"Stay from there. Why me?"

"Same thing as me, I always told you that!"

"I am so stupid, I don't understand."

"Well, so neither do I."

"I agree, it just ends here, alright."

"Fine."

"You asked for it."

Soon, we both left into both ways. My mind wasn't blurred anymore, no more weak. It was great, because school was about to start. But I still can't believe he haven't changed at all. I am never going to talk to him ever again, ever bursting this topic to my sisters, and it was just between the two of us. They never know what happened. Except for my "best" friends, but they moved and doesn't even go to this school anymore. Phew. Who cares about him? And it ends here, today. And really, the first day of December turned out kind of bad the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. I will update soon. So, it was Brick the red boy. And the boy who was before the last chapter was Luther.. :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 13 **

"Blossom, do you want to present your project from yesterday?" Blossom's English teacher, Miss Irenel, called and asked for her to go first.

Blossom nodded her head, took her strips of papers folded on her desk, got her USB out, and went up aboard. She talked a bit to the teacher about her presentation, and then stood aside from the presentation laid on the board.

"Tell us what you presentation is about?" Miss Irenel told her.

Blossom nodded again, "Hello, my name is Blossom Utonium. And I am here to present you to my topic about that schools should need more than 6 classes in Middle School." While she read, her hands moved like a 'paper' to everybody she looked at.

A lot of kids whined. Blossom smiled, she just knew this would happen.

Miss Irenel laughed, really happy about Blossom doing these presentations, that means she is really an educated student.

"Imagine you don't have enough classes, and when you attend 8th grade, what kind of subjects do you have to learn? Don't forget that 8th grade is the end of Middle School, and High School courses are much more difficult to go on, so we must need to practice more for students who need some subejcts that needs improvement into every category."

The class got bored, but the teacher stayed quiet and took notes about her presentation. Yet, Blossom did not finish, and it is just all a beginning and introduction.

"Although, not much classes is too boring for me. I wish I can go attend a lot of subjects _in_ a school, and all the subjects _to_ a school. This is really stressing for people who wants about less than 6 subjects at school. What can they learn? If they can't learn anything, just take notes and review them over and over! And yet, I know a lot of people choose to don't do homework, and even if it was just notes."

The class became stressed like her 'word' she used.

"Parents, family, guardians, whoever you have— wants you to succeed, and we teachers and other relatives, friends, or classmates gain that up, too. If you are smart, don't just go around and pick a date like other people do now! It just makes your brain remain focus on that date, instead o your own work. Smart or just not smart? They also choose to say something like this, "I am just too smart, I know everything— and I don't need to do it~". Wrong! Aboslutely wrong _to_ me!"

The class all got startled, like they were watching a horror movie.

"To those students who don't care, and to those parents that don't even care about their CHILD!, you MUST change your mind. Education is a branch that is part of everday life, and people need to know it, learn it, succeed it, exceed it, get going with it, and DO it— not try it! We would all want you to pass College, become your best of the best, and get a million dollars much for your jobs!"

Everybody kind of felt bad from what she had said.

"So start going around and don't pick on other kids. Kids who does much work— mostly get picked on. Ignore them and tell the teacher! It doesn't matter, that kid must be annoying, you don't want anyone bothering for your work? I don't want to see kids who tried to pass the test, got involved with kids who failed the tests. There is a problem, too, kids who FAIL fail it for others!"

A lot of kids looked worried, like they were the bigger kids who doesn't even study— whom that which had just got the attention on Blossom's words about failing it for other kids.

"As a result, I want you all to do your best— and tests are about to come," Blossom bowed and thanked the class for clapping. It was kind of short, well... kids just got bored. There was also a grading sheet, for people who presented, and they need to get their grades down if they did it correctly. And too bad, it's the kids' opinion.

"Once again," Miss Irenel began, "I told you not to put bad grades for people, just because they are bad to you. And don't put good grades just because they are your friend. And don't put a bad grade, because I think Blossom was mean and made me felt bad! But I think Blossom deserved to get a 20 in this case. There should be 20 points in total, and 5 points for each. Why do I still see people with more than 20 points for other people?"

The class ended, and next period went on. And then, it was school dismissial.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called out, as she strode toward her and facing to her sister's direction in the hallway. "How did school go?"

"It just went fine," Buttercup replied, shrugging. And then she opened a door to her class period rooms, whichever it was, and left Bubbles there.

"She's just always like that," Bubbles sighed, and then her eyes got open up back again when she spotted a friend from her cheerleading team. "HI, Resa!"

"Oh, hello!" The girl, now known as Resa, replied. "Cheerleading afternoon?"

"It is afternoon~" Bubbles giggled.

"So...?"

"Yes, we will go there," Bubbles agreed, and tapped on her friend's shoulder.

Then out of the blue, Buttercup appeared out of her room that she entered. "Oh there you are, little sissy." Buttercup pointed to Bubbles, yet Bubbles got confused.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"You were the one who disappeared..."

"I know, but not "disappeared", just for that way."

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"Hey, exit that way—"

"I know, but I am going to cheerleading, duh?"

"Ugh! Cheerleading just makes me throw up." Buttercup waved goodbye, and flew to the exit/ entrance big doors, and launched up for home.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the story sucked. X( <strong>

**I hope you review? Ws the presentation good after all? Did you get bored? Did you think that shouldn't be your opinion either? Because, you don't like school? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 13 **

Oh hey guys! I missed April Fool's Day here... I have been playing a video-game on the computer for so much, I get addicted to it... But anyway let me continue! :D Oh, just a reminder—December 2nd of 2011...

* * *

><p>Blossom went to her math class, 5th period. She remembered she is going to take the quiz today. So she packed everything and reviewed her notes when she got there.<p>

"Spiral notebook..." She got her math notebook out and opened to the enxt blank page. "Heading... um... Objective... I will find the circumference of circles from pi, diameter, and radius..." She took her minute to write down those things she reminded herself.

"Shhh," a girl whispered to her, "I am trying to concentrate for the quiz!" She told Blossom. Blossom nodded her head, that's what she _was_ thinking about.

"'Kay," Blossom put her index finger onto her lips as a warning of to be quiet.

The teacher came inside after letting all her students in, "Okay, go look at your bellringer, please?" She pointed to the board. The boeard had math problems numbered from 1 through 5.

The class started to open their notebooks and write the same problem onto their notes and solve them. In less than three minutes, the whole class were done and were ready for the next step.

"Let's do a quick homework check then correct the bellringer," the teacher ordered. The classes finished those steps in time than the thought of the Math teacher to expect.

"Now, let's do a little short term review before the quiz," the math teacher warned one last step for the students. They were all whining and can't wait to take the quiz already.

"We finished in time than I expected, it was supposed to take this class all the way from 1:25 to 1:46! It is now 1:40!"

"Just a little six minute off, Ms. Custard.." a boy told her.

"Well, still beat my record," Ms. Custard crossed her arms and looked at the board. "My other classes were so boring! They were all lazy and wasted half of my time!"

"Yeah, yeah, we are the best!" the boy replied. "We study and practice a lot!"

"No, you don't even know about yourselves yet! You guys are the naughtiest kids ever! Talk to much, and Lolly always fall asleep here!"

"Does that really mean 'naughty'?" everyone whispered to their neighbors.

Blossom sighed, "Ms. Custard, are we going to start the quiz now?" She was excited and can't wait to pass and finish it already.

Ms. Custard gave a thumbs up and got all the quiz papers out. She passed them all onto the students' desks. "Put a heading! Oh, guess what?"

"What?" a boy replied, not putting a heading just now.

"A boy from last period shouted out 'Don't forget to label the metric units!' reminding to the class... and now what? He did NOT even label the metric units himself!" Ms. Custard told the class about the previous period's little story.

"Wow, that kid's dumb," a group of boys shouted out.

"So please label them," Ms. Custard reminded the class.

When everybody went to peace and quiet, Ms. Custard turned on the music she loved. It was not a song, it was very peaceful and at the perfect rate for taking tests and quizzes. Whenever the class takes a quiz, she would always turn up this music,

"NO!" a boy with glasses, Chinese, said, but close to a shout. The people nearby him giggled. The Chinese glasses kid was sick of this music. He was annoying too, and plus he is short. Everyone in the class was just as smart, he was smart too. He has a lot of friends.

"Well..." Ms. Custard looked at him. Then she changed the music to one of the famous music from the 1600-1800s. But she turned to 'Ode to Joy' from Ludwig van Beethoven.

"Now, that is fine," the Chinese boy replied, and resumed to his quiz.

When the class finished the quiz, they worked on the next lesson. When Ms. Custard was making an announcement about the next lesson, she caught sight of a boy—also in Blossom's class—who always distracts other people, talk.

"Go to Ms. Gue's class!" Ms. Custard ordered him, she pointed oustide the door. "Hand her the paper, and who said 'No?'..."

Everybody turned confused. Someone had just said another 'no', not the Chinese guy.

The boy who was being called to Ms. Gue's class, went outside with his math worksheet paper Ms. Custard had passed for the next lesson.

Then another minute or so, the boy came back with nothing in his hands. Ms. Custard looked at him, confused and irritated.

"I did the worksheet," the boy told her.

"Where is the worksheet?" Ms. Custard spread her arms out for confusement.

"I gave it to Ms. Gue as you said..." the boy answered. Everybody laughed.

"You gave it to Ms. Gue?" Ms. Custard sound annoyed.

"I thought you told me to..." the boy was shivering now.

"I told you to—ugh, nevermind. Go get the worksheet back from Ms. Gue's hands now," Ms. Custard ordered another one for him.

The boy left and Ms. Custard collapsed her hand together. Everybody laughed at her appearance.

"You know what? Last period, I sent a girl to Ms. Gue's class—I might know you call her one of the meanest teacher in this middle school—and she told me that she got in trouble for just working her paper over there!" Ms. Custard put her hands together and opened her mouth.

Everybody laughed.

Someone shouted, "I wouldn't want to let you send me to Ms. Gue's class!"

And then someone shouted from the far corner, "I love this classss!"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in 5th period class of Bubbles'...<em>

"I wonder what I will buy for Christmas and for my family..." Bubbles muttered to herself. Her 5th period class was Reading. She not really love to read, but she also liked to enjoy books that have a good plot and conclusions.

"Bubbles, will you read us your yesterday's constructed response homework?" her teacher called out on her.

Everybody in the class turned confused. They were also worried too. "That was a constructed response? I thought we just only need to write a paragraph about it..."

Bubbles sighed, "A constructed response is also a paragraph, unless you call it trash when it only has an introduction sentence average." Bubbles took out her homework and began to read from top to bottom.

Everybody listened. "Aww! Her's better than mines! She has a good handwriting and has good skills on writing with details!"

"This shouldn't be hard for you all. You have English class, did you even start to use every step you teacher told you to do? Look at how BUbbles' paragraph went from? Too specific! It's very 7th grade," Bubbles' Reading teacher told the class.

Everybody moaned. Bubbles sighed once more, "There is a lot of better writer with perfect skills here more than me. You just don't want to share and or have never heard of it from him or her yet."

"That's just right!" the teacher clapped her hand. Then the teacher got out a stack of piled papers for the lesson. Everybody frowned and or moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>For just the December day, far away from right now. April 12th. Oh, a little reminder, I might add in Dexter if you want? Just tell me if you want... I kinda planned a little show up for him...<strong>

**But anyway! Doesn't matter! Please R&R! I would appreciate that! :D :**


	15. Chapter 15

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 <strong>

Oh hi guys. I know I haven't been updated forever.

On Monday, December 5th...

"Bubbles, what's up?" one of Bubbles' friends tapped on her shoulders.

"Nothing, why bother?" Bubbles asked her friend.

"Oh, I was just asking. Oh, and there is a new something...or yeah, the sign-up for testing. I think your sister is going zooming for that!"

"Better be, wait...the what test? For the next quarter test?" Bubbles asked her friend. Even though Bubbles always see her sister attending the quarter tests for a better college, she needed on right now. Blossom spends her time on those tests for about two weeks.

"Yep," the friend replied to her. "Oh, and how is cheer leading? You know, the last of the last is taking place on February."

"I know," Bubbles answered. "If I am a cheerleader, I would know that, Mesa."

"Right," Mesa responded, shrugging.

"DID YOU MEANT TO SAY 'WASSUP' TO ME? !" Buttercup yelled over her shoulders at Butch Jojo. She was pointing a finger at him, too. Bubbles hoped teachers don't find that out, for Buttercup can be in trouble.

"Can you stop being so loud?" Bubbles grabbed Buttercup and that stopped her. Butch was no where in sight. He had just disappeared.

"Okay, fine," Buttercup jerked away from her sister and speed walked to find her enemy.

"I wonder what's the big deal," Bubbles sighed. "She just mad at one big word."

"She's a jerk," Mesa laughed. "Anyway, good luck on cheer leading."

Bubbles nodded and treaded to other areas.

"Oh hey Blossom!" Bubbles called out to her sister.

Blossom looked back and smiled, "Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom was assuming that Bubbles was going to talk about the quarter tests for next week's schedule if ever she is attending.

"Umm...I was wondering why you are standing there?" Bubbles smacked her face. She knew that was a weird saying and she wanted to change the subject already.

"I know, I look stupid standing here right?" Blossom giggled, she moved a little back and took out a book to read. "Seem fine now?"

"Are you just trying to ignore me?" Bubbles grabbed the book and closed it tightly.

Blossom laughed sighed. Then she spotted Sam and went over to her and talked about science. Bubbles thought her sister totally ignored her.

"I had never had my sister think I am invisible," Bubbles smacked her head. Then she thought, _Wait a second? She always stands here. She always looks around if anyone spots her... What is she doing? And when she sees Brick come up to people...like directly in front of her, but he couldn't see her... Blossom just hides and say "Move away!". Was she trying to glare at him and beat him down? _

Bubbles walked to Blossom, interrupting the conversation between her classmate Sam and her, "Blossom... Come here for a second."

Blossom sighed and told Sam she was going to be back for a second. "What now, Bubbles?"

"Do you really hate Brick that much?" Bubbles asked the question out of no where.

"Oh, all you did was to pull me here and start this nasty conversation or something?" Blossom crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her blond sister.

"Just answer me!" Bubbles jumped crazily like a rabbit.

"Okay, I do hate him a lot," Blossom opened her science notebook and flushed toward Sam again, "There, Bubbles?" Then Blossom continued the talk to Sam.

_Well, she seemed to be annoyed with it... I think I should trust her... Or can I?_, thought Bubbles. _Oh, I can tell Brick about that! But I do know that he knows she hates her... _

Bubbles rushed to Brick, which made Blossom say "Hey, Bubbles. No running!" and had her eyes following on her moves. Then she was stunned that she stopped at her enemy.

"Hey Brick, sorry to interrupt, but..." Bubbles looked at his friends that was crowded into him.

Brick wasn't mad. "Oh it is the Powerpuff Girl!" Brick tried to cheer his crowded friends up. "Right?" He was also wondering why no one is cheering for a _Powerpuff Girl_ from all his life.

Bubbled sighed. _I don't think I can do this. Not in front of his friends. This just shows proof that they don't like the Powerpuff Girls no more, so why bother to talk about it? No, I might tell Boomer. _

"NEVERMIND!" Bubbles dashed to find Boomer now.

Blossom on the other side, who had laughed at Bubbles, was also happy Bubbles didn't tell anything to Brick at all.

Sam laughed, too. Sam was a girl from Blossom's science class, she is a smart girl and has glasses.

_What was Bubbles' situation?_ Blossom thought.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning, Tuesday... <em>

"Blossom," Bubbles dragged along with Blossom while walking to school.

"You have been dragging me for a thousand years and can't you quit it? !" Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup laughed with them, "Like I have never got a Valentine card from a boy before."

Both Blossom and Bubbles stopped moving, they turned their heads to Buttercup's direction. They all had sad and concerned looks. Buttercup laughed one more time and lied to them that she was only joking to make them stop. Bubbles was worried while Blossom knew there was something up to Buttercup to bring this up. Why would nobody ever give her a Valentine card? Sure, Blossom had gotten one before. But only a few. Bubbles had lots.

"Buttercup, tell me something," Blossom now dragged onto her. Buttercup beamed and replied "Nothing's wrong".

"Buttercup, be serious around us," Bubbles dragged on her sister the other hand.

_OMG, I was just joking...well maybe I wasn't...but I just wanted them to chill...how did it come like this?_ Buttercup thought.

In a second, Buttercup flew away and left her dragging sisters behind.

"Yuck, I just followed you, Bubbles," Blossom held tight onto her notebooks being carried by her hand. Blossom kept on walking and Bubbles kept on staring at the floor thinking of what Brick's friends yesterday did. They didn't seem to be nice at all. She sure did never see those friends, probably from other schools or so.

_I need to find those nasty people, well... Maybe not nasty. I mean they have the nasty tastes!_ Bubbles thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 16 **

Oh hi guys. I know I haven't been updated forever.

* * *

><p>Blossom really is enjoying to go to her quarter taking tests. Bubbles is wondering how 6th grade will end, and what registration form of the electives they choose are going to be accepted. Buttercup is just wondering if she will ever get to win the soccer and basketball games in the school.<p>

"Hey," Blossom called out. "Both of our enemies are in the places/ranks of the basketball team." She tells Buttercup that.

"I know," Buttercup. "I hardly saw girls on the list."

"Me neither," Bubbles pinches her hair and snaps her head. "Ow."

"Hey," Buttercup now headed for her turn, "Blossom, did you turn in your form of applying to the next quarter test already?"

"You never asks that, how come?" Blossom retorted, not even answering her sister at all.

Bubbles answered, "You never think your smart sister is going to apply for that? Of course she did! She is super excited!" Bubbles alps Buttercup's forearm and makes her scrub it.

Buttercup shrugs, "Yeah."

Bubbles sighs, she thoughts. _Blossom said "hey" and that was all about Buttercup's subject. And on the other hand, Buttercup says "hey" back again and talked about Blossom's subject. I don't even get a chance into the conversation at all. _

Blossom sees her sister in a sad way. She begins to cheer her up of no matter what she was disappointed or upset about. "Oh hey Bubbles! Did you meet new friends today? How's cheerleading?" The word cheerleading makes Bubbles outspoken:

"IT'S TURNING VERY GOOD!" Bubbles replied, only excited about the cheerleading part. "I am also attending piano lessons."

Buttercup gets confused now, "Who says that? Professor? Or at school for a club?"

Bubbles shook her head, "Nah. I got a form about attending piano lessons from December 18th-June 17th."

Buttercup widens her eyes, "WOW..." Buttercup shook her head a lot of times like it was going to explode, "I wouldn't want to attend a six-month school just for one piano!"

"Um...P.E.?" Blossom questions.

"Well, P.E. is fine because it has many categories...urm..I mean sports: basketball, soccer, baseball, foot ball, tennis-"

"Okay," Blossom settles her sister down. "Now what?" Blossom moved her position from the sofa to her homework that was laid down on the TV table.

"Hey," Bubbles starts to say, although it is about Blossom's subject. A subject that Blossom could not want to hear at all.

Blossom and Buttercup both said in unison, "Yes?" They both look at each other, thinking about who Bubbles was mentioning to.

"Hehe, it's Blossom, sorry Buttercup," Bubbles motioned down. But then Bubbles thinks for a second, "Oh...you won't like it either, Blossom."

Blossom questions, then tried to think of what it is not she wants to hear. "Whoa?"

Bubbles sighs, "The reason why I brought this up is because...Is there something in your mind Blossom?" Bubbles didn't want to directly tell her yet.

"Whatha?" Blossom replies, kind of concerned.

"I mean...do you ever even think of boys?" Bubbles shouts out, but a little embarrassed that Buttercup got involved with this conversation, too.

Buttercup snaps her hands on her laps, "JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING AND WHY DO YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? !"

Blossom sighs, "So this is the "_Oh you won't like it either, Blossom?_" thingy?" Blossom packs up her stack of papers of homework and mushes them into her folder. Then she placed her folder into her binder which went into her backpack. Blossom had already know what the subject was about even though Bubbles never even mentioned a single thing about a word yet.

"Hey," Buttercup starts up, kind of trying to remember an event that was happening in her classes.

"WHAT?" Blossom yells, not really excited.

Buttercup gets her head away from her sister, "Jeez...um...anyway, I was wondering if this is true: someone in my class named Robinson told me that you said you were dumber than someone...just what the heck is he talking about? I know he has classes with you too..."

Bubbles' face went blank. A question mark out of no where dropped down onto her face, making the mark spin and spin on her blank face.

"Robinson? OMG, he even told you that? I told him I meant that person was only smarted than me at one subject. He don't used to be though, that subject is some categories in English."

Bubbles soon realized a something, too. "HEY!"

Buttercup crosses her arms, "WHAT NOW?"

"Someone says you two are hot," Bubbles bursts into laughter. The sisters didn't take that seriously like she was saying some kind of joke.

"Um...remember I said no one appreciates me?" Buttercup explained, but trying not to bring up the whole thing about Valentine anymore.

"Oh, shucks," Bubbles hits Buttercup slightly. "You are wrong about that now. I think that "someone" is going to send you that!"

"Huh?" Buttercup questions. "Just what the heck are you talking about now? What are you even up to? Trying to blow us up like we are weirdos? Oh, and remember: your sister, Blossom, can feel your mind and is way level-headed."

Bubbles giggles, "Not even onto that subject. That "someone" is not very good to you, I think. Oh, I know what you are thinking right now...like how do I know this stuff?"

"Yeah, if that's what it was," Buttercup replies in a snort.

"Butch," Bubbles said it unexpectedly for Buttercup to hear. But then, as soon as Bubbles mentioned out her enemy's name, she begins to think of something.

"What are you talking about, Bubbles?" Blossom asks, really concerned. "What do you mean Butch or whatever "someone" you are talking about something of what talking about Buttercup?"

Bubbles looks at her older sister, like she was a weirdo now, and tries to remember all her words she just said. _What the heck did she just say? _

"You're weird," Bubbles speaks out. "I don't understand a single think of whatever you are talking about."

"Great," Blossom replies, crossing her arms. Her talk wasn't just normal now.

Buttercup was still thinking, but she doesn't talk or do anything. Until she was woken up by Bubbles in a wave and then a crash into the sofa floor.

"HEY! Watch it!" Buttercup slaps her sister's foot of the sofa and falls down on the floor too, but not in the same direction. Buttercup motions to stand up, but she couldn't.

Bubbles gets up faster than her, and helps her sister up.

"Hey, how come you got fast up?" Buttercup slaps Bubbles in the arm, grabbing hold of her hand when she was done getting up. "You were the one in the down and I was there before you. How come... You... Whatever...something?"

"Oh, shucks up," Bubbles lets her stay down. "So, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing, ask Blossom now," Buttercup sits back in the sofa and begins to hear in her most "hands-on" behaviour.

Blossom points to herself and said a little "me?" in a low and sweet voice.

Bubbles began talking to her, which Buttercup didn't really mind. "Luther."

Blossom thinks who the heck is Luther, but then remembers-in English class. "How do you know him?"

"Without logic, huh?" Bubbles smiles.

"Yeah...that's exactly what I am talking about, right now," Blossom said. "And, are you by any chance stalking me?"

"What do you mean by _stocking_ me?" Bubbles lies to her.

"Whatever," Blossom shrugs, "but what do you mean by Luther?"

"He likes you, you know he isn't even really gentle to a lot of girls though, except you I guess."

"I think you stalked on him now, not me," Blossom sighs. "I'm tired, and besides: tomorrow is school and we need an early sleep."

"Don't worry, Blossom, he's just dealing way more than any people nicely," Bubbles explained. "Step by step. Say yo, gonna go out on a date with -"

Blossom interrupts her, or mentally ends her conversation in a blast, "Say that one more time, I gonna kill your butt. I'd tend to stay for school, not for boys and girls."

"Ew-you like to date the school?" Buttercup shouts out. "And girls?"

"No, Buttercup," Blossom continues. "Girls as good friends. Boys are meaningless. And sure, I would like to set up a date to school."

Both Bubbles and Buttercup turns blank for a while, but Buttercup being the longest. Bubbles thought it in another way now, "Maybe she means to set up a date for school events?"

"Yes, that's right," Blossom corrects within Bubbles. "And besides, no one can date a school. Speaking of dates, I would date back to the 1800's of their school. And on the other hand, dating a school and event is important to make. Like any dates coming up, tutor what time, and when to stop school." Blossom explains it all for her thinking.

"Just how did we get into dating schools? Blossom, you sure can change a subject when you want to. Just how do you do that? You always can!" Bubbles shouts.

"To answer you, that wasn't really a good excuse or a changing subject objection. It was just happened, but you are right, I can...only if I want to," Blossom tells her.

"Great," Buttercup sighs out and looks away. "Now I just want to wait what's going to really happen anyway?" Buttercup then eyes Bubbles in a death glare, "Sheesh, now you are like a leader, stalker." _For real_ is what Buttercup was trying to add into the sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it wasn't that good as it was supposed to be? Well I guess... R&amp;R please?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial **

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories! _

**Chapter 17 **

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE! Hello. I just have to mix my ideas up a little bit by far. And, so yeah.

* * *

><p>Bubbles had not thought about it. The minute she told the story (not really a story) about some people liking her sisters, she never thought about her own. She knew something was wrong with her. But she just didn't know the right answer she can speak out loud. She knew that the answer is hidden inside her, she just didn't know how to open it up.<p>

"Blossom?" Bubbles called out. It was 9:00 p.m., and they were still not sleeping. Blossom and Buttercup was watching T.V. and she was by herself chopping watermelons for her family to eat. Professor, their dad, was just sitting by himself in the dining room reading a newspaper about December 5th, 2011, which was their day.

"Uh-hm?" Blossom answered.

Bubbles was carrying a stack of watermelons, exactly 8 for twice a piece for her family, and placed them down onto the T.V. table. She sat down with her sisters and called out for Professor to come and eat with them, "PROFESSOR! MELONSUPPER!" But Professor did not come and reply.

Buttercup bursted out laughing, spitting seeds out of her mouth while she dropped the watermelon on her mouth. The minute she heard Bubbles say "melonsupper" and the T.V. Channel about soccer, she bursted out laughing with the food in her mouth. The channel and the word made her spill out her laugh with no other reason.

"What's so funny?" Blossom crossed her arms. Then she looked over at Bubbles, trying to hear the sentence or phrase Bubbles was about to spit.

"Blossom," Bubbles started, "I need to tell you something. Come on." Bubbles lead her to the kitchen, where it's just a little too private for just them both.

"What is it?" Blossom was eager to know.

Bubbles sat down on the one and only chair in the kitchen, and began to tell Blossom something. "I have been thinking about something...like since kindergarten?"

"Bubbles, are you afraid?" Blossom asked her, worried.

Bubbles shook her head, "Maybe. But I feel nervous and some how..."

"You just don't know how to say it, right?" Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded, "And that sentence deals with what I am talking about."

"Bubbles, just tell me, I think I can help," Blossom said, not really sure that was the right sentence. Blossom didn't want to help a stupid kind of idea, and she only just wants to know if it was a "helping" way after all.

"I don't know," Bubbles said, "but I do know you are the one I could trust...?" Bubbles didn't know she said that, Blossom wasn't just the ONLY one that she could trust. Professor was one. She could have told him, he is an adult, he should know what to do.

"Um...," Bubbles muttered. "Or do you? Are you someone that I could trust?"

Blossom thought about it, "No. And I don't think I could help you at all, right now?" Blossom looked at Bubbles, "Well...I know what you are thinking. Professor is the right idea for you."

Bubbles leaped with joy, "Then I will talk into that!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, and then left. Now Bubbles is just left with herself. She walked into the dining room, and found Professor still reading the newspaper.

Professor found her Bubbles coming in the dining room, so he closed the newspaper and let her sat down next to him. "Oh, Bubbles. I didn't want to eat the watermelons today. I don't have an appetite right now."

"No, no, it's not that. Think of having the rainbows and the sunset shows," Bubbles told him. Professor understood what she meant. She just kept on telling him that whenever she knows it's the right time.

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" Professor asked.

"I feel weird," Bubbles told him. "At school..." she looked around if there are any people, especially her sisters, listening.

"What's up at school?" Professor patted on Bubbles' shoulders.

Bubbles didn't know how to tell him. "I feel lonely. Well, not like that...I mean I feel lonely because no other boy..." Bubbles didn't even know what she was talking about. Each and everyday, her locker feels up all the way to the high level.

"Huh? You are the most letter receiver from the school," Professor said, confused.

"I meant...I meant I don't accept those letters, because I never saw the right boy that I wanted," Bubbles explained, then she was horrified that she spitted the stupid thought out, so she covered her face.

"Oh, this is the weird thing? Sweetie, you want a boyfriend right now? You always say you don't want to have a boyfriend yet until 8th grade. Two more years away."

"I know, but I feel very weird," Bubbles told him again. "I'd like to know those boys that send me letters everyday, or different, er...all of them, and I feel the same way about them. I'm all sad that I declined their letters, I feel their sadness and or depression. I don't know what to do, and I don't even know how to start."

Professor sighed, "I guess it is the complicated way. Let me see, how about you tell me who the boy you want is?"

"Um..I still feel weird because it is all about him. But for sure, it is someone that I shouldn't like," Bubbles explained.

"You can't drop him down?" Professor said.

"Yea...he gets inside my thoughts everyday. I don't mean it distracts my brain for working so hard on tests, quizzes...and every school things. And I also tried so hard that I couldn't let go of him. I feel like an idiot liking that boy."

"Who is it, sweetie?" Professor asked. "Can I help?"

"Professor, he's...he's Boomer," Bubbles admitted. She covered her face. Professor laid there, watching Bubbles by his side, and sat there motionless. He stared down at his daughter.

"Well...yes, he is somebody you shouldn't like..." Professor sighed.

"Then...can you help...?" Bubbles asked.

"...I'm not so sure..." Professor thought and thought. He didn't want to make his daughter sad.

"I will confess to him then, that's the only way," Bubbles told him. "It will just makes things go easier. But it is very embarrassing since he has so many "lovers" by his side. I wanted to talk him into some kind of subjects, so he will notice me. Well, not all the time."

Professor frowned. He didn't know how to respond.

"If I confessed to him, everything will go just right. My heart will stop. My brain won't focus on him anymore, and then a random day, he will pop up on my brain and I will stop to think about everything I tried to do." Bubbles stood up, a teardrop streamed down to her face.

Bubbles ran back to her room and locked the door. Professor stood up too, and headed to the living room. His mind was focused on everything Bubbles had told him. He made sure nobody could hear this, and not even him could spoil it out.

Bubbles cried in her room, sitting on the floor and leaning on the bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update soon. And I just have so much to do...err... I didn't even know what this chapter was about when I started it. I wanted to read my notes, but my other computer was blocked so I just started randomly. Well, nevermind it all.<strong>

**Do the three R's of so.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial**

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories!_

**Chapter 18**

Ooh... the Olympics! I missed for writing stories on the Olympic Weekends! I watched it, but I was busy because I was on a trip. So, I had a lot of help for this chapter. So, it's a Bubbles and a Boomer, and I hope it's good because I think it's bad.

* * *

><p>But that was just a baffled situation. At the next hour or two, Bubbles was happy, lying on her bed, watching cartoonish movies on her iPad. To her, it's like nothing had happened before. She had stopped crying, stopped being angry, stopped being disappointed, and had stopped thinking about what had happened earlier.<p>

The door knocked. The time was 11:30 p.m. Bubbles growled as she heard the door knock. She put on her earphones and let the knocks die down. But when she thought it died down, that was the time that had the most interruptful and distracting knocks. Thinking it was just her own earphones singing a random song, she started singing with it.

But later, she felt that she was being a very weird girl. She knew something was strange that was going on. Then she clicked off from the earphones. She continued to watch the movie, and then the knocks were heard again. She growled and went to the door.

She was very angry, thinking it was Buttercup. Because Buttercup was her suspect, she tried to hit her fiercefully like the knocks. When she opened it, it wasn't Buttercup.

It was Blossom.

Bubbles raised her eyebrow, "Oh, Blossom... how could it be you? You must be very tired knocking on my door." Bubbles left the door open and hopped to her bed.

Blossom came inside and sat down on Bubbles' study chair. "Tomorrow, you should think of a good idea to impress him. Hey, I was wondering? Has, yet, he given you a loveletter?"

Bubbles' heart stopped, her eyes widen, and her mind was circled with words. _'How could I never had thought about this before?'_, thought Bubbles.

"Um...Bubbles?" Blossom waved at her face. "Is there something wrong? Did you hear me? I said-"

"Oh, yea, I heard," Bubbles smiled.

"Then..?" Blossom blew a bubble. She was waiting for her sister's reply. She stared at the ceiling. Then she opened the window. And finally, she sat back down, crossing her arms.

Bubbles didn't know what to reply. She wanted to tell her that he never gave her a loveletter and she also wants to lie. But she didn't want to lie at all.

But she can probably skip this question...

"Hey, Blossom! Buttercup's calling you!" Bubbles lied.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Really? I didn't ear her. You must be saying things."

"No, I heard it! Really! Go!" Bubbles pushed the red leader outside of her room. Blossom stopped at the middle of the hallway and Bubbles suddenly locked her door.

Bubbles sighed and hopped back on her bed again. Her mind was very in pain. She put on her earphones and let it dry away.

The next 5 days, a Sunday came.

The girls all went to their own ways. Library, Soccer Field, and what?

9:15 a.m. striked. Bubbles was still at home, all bored. She haven't even done anything for 5 days. Blossom told her to think of something good that will make Boomer jealous or something. Maybe that wasn't the right word.

And then, Bubbles' head had a lightbulb! She would spend her whole time baking cookies for him. She was the best cook, too! (Maybe it's a very bad idea for Boomer..) But, she would make different kinds, not ALL in the world.

First, she took all the ingredients from the drawers and sometimes in the refrigerator:

1. 1 cup of unsalted butter

2. 1 1/8 cup of flour

3. 1/2 teaspoon bicarbonate of soda

4. 1/2 teaspoon salt

5. 3/4 cup sugar

6. 1 egg

7. 1/2 teaspoon vanilla

8. 1/2 bag of chocolate chips

And then she began her baking skills. And anyways, she's making her very first cookie: a crispy cookie. (Whatever, I don't really like eating them) And next, a chocolate chip cookie:

1. 2 1/4 cups of flour

2. 1 teaspoon of salt

3. 1 teaspoon baking soda

4. 1 cup butter

5. 3/4 cup packed of brown sugar

6. 3/4 granulated sugar

7. 2 large eggs

8. 1 teaspoon vanilla

9. 1 to 2 cups of chocolate chips

And then her baking skills again. But next, she's not making those cookies anymore. She would be making the invention of Dog-feces Sugar. It was just a random name. (And go down of the this page, to see why the new invention was this name AND who names this.)

It had so many holes in a cup. And she put cream, chocolate, and a pocky stick. The pocky stick was small instead of long.

Then she put it in the refrigerator. It lasted about 30 minutes, she calculated it.

"Whoever named this cookie is very funny, but I should rename it as Yummy Cream."

It was now 9:55 a.m. When she was done, she had a weird feeling. How was she going to bring these to him? At school, no way? That's too embarassing. Go to his house? No, his brothers are there..

Bubbles got all the cookies inside a brand new dish. Then she got a plastic box that is like all windows that could see the inside and wrapped it around the cookies. She took it outside and tries to pretend to give it to him. She pretended that he was there, imaginary.

"Hi, Boomer!"

"Yes?" Bubbles replies her own.

"Um... how have you been?"

"Good, why ask?" Bubbles continues to act as Boomer.

Bubbles bit her lip, "I didn't think the last line was nice. Ima erase that."

"Good, how about you?" Bubbles returned Boomer's new line.

"I'm perfect!"

Bubble bit her lip again, "What should I say next?"

"Oh, hey, Boomer. There's a present I made for you."

Bubbles sighed, "Fine. He isn't gonna come, so I would need to go to his house anyways." Bubbles holds her present tightly and went out of her neighborhood. Then she found a bus, she paid for it and sat down on an empty seat. Next, she stopped at the bus stop to the Jojo neighborhoods.

She got out of the bus and stood there. She didn't want to really go inside their house and give him the cookies. She didn't know if his brothers are in there.

But then, at the same time...

Boomer came out behind a house that leads to his street. He stopped there and looked at the street. He walked near the bus stop and saw Bubbles. Bubbles ran to him, don't know what to do, all nervous like, and then got her present out... She didn't do anything like the pretending game. She just handed the box to him and she was facing down. She was trying to let him get the gift.

Boomer raised an eyebrow, "Um... is this for me?"

"Um... yes!" Bubbles blushed.

"What? Why?" Boomer gently grabbed it.

"I made it for you," Bubbles blushed even redder. "Um... bye! Happy eating!" Bubbles ran and then flew off to the same colored sky as the blue puff.

Boomer stood there, confused. He looked through the plastic glass-like box. It had cookies inside, it looked yummy.

Boomer flew after her again. He catched up to her and grabbed her hand. He said: "Thanks, but why did you make it for me?"

"Because... I like you?" Bubbles let go off him and flew faster.

* * *

><p><strong>The recipe of the chocolate chip cookie and the crispy cookie is from wiki-how. com which I searched. And the dog-feces Sugar candy is already an invention, but it was really created differently from the real invention from my little cousin, Dong. It tastes good. It's not really a dog's feces. In Chinese, we call it Gou Shi which means Dog poop really. She's really a naughty girl but everyone thought she was soo pretty.. well she is pretty, but no one knows she really is naughty. That's a story her mom, my aunt, told me. Very funny. She put it in the refrigerator and then freeze it... so YUMMY! And anyways, don't think me as a nerd like that... because it's just a random name. <strong>

**The next chapter is not a Bubbles and a Boomer. I suck at these two pairings. Is it short? WAS IT VERY BAD! ? And really, I should change it back to their kindergarten times, because it is more funner! **

**Bye! Wait until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun**

**Author: MangaTrial**

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories!_

**Chapter 19**

A present flashback or scenery erupted back to where they were in kindergarten.

"Get inside, class! I have an announcement to do!" there was a sound of an adult inside a little, small-packed, classroom just outside of the streets. It was the Powerpuff Girl's teacher, Ms. Keane's voice.

Little students, kindergarteners, all rushed inside to hear the announcement. This day wasn't any ordinary day, all students have been nice to their teacher and adores her. Everyone all follow rules from Ms. Keane since the start of their ''second trimester'' (Author's Note: I am not in kindergarten or elementary anymore, and it is a little bit different now that I say "trimester" instead of "semester").

Even the Rowdyruff Boys, Townsville's once most wanted criminals of all time, they attended school since September. It's March now and you can tell the effect that changed. It's not like the girls not hate them still, but obviously Bubbles had been sticking around Boomer ever since.

Blossom had been spending her own time through reading books, helping others, achieving her grades, and making a _stock_. On the other hand, Buttercup's not that all busy. She's just considering herself the _most_ busiest since there was a next soccer tournament coming her way and she's gotta compete against Butch's team. Many people are having a versus competition between the two of the raven haired students.

Everybody sat down on the their desks, forgetting about the fn they had before class started. Yes, the start of Ms. Keane's voice startled everybody to hurry inside the room to hear what Ms. Keane had called an announcement.

"Everyone, how nice of you to wanting to hear my speech! I will be out-" before Ms. Keane could continue, Buttercup interrupted her, and Ms. Keane had a very little time controlling herself for her own actions as she had a chance to slide her trashcan away from the students.

"You will be out of Pokey Oaks for a day? Tomorrow? Or right now? But... Ms. Keane! We have-" Buttercup was shouting so loud that most of the students avoided her which wasn't usually normal.

"Buttercup, please calm down," Ms. Keane ordered. She set some papers down on her desk and starts to speak again. "As I was saying, I will not be here tomorrow, and or the rest of this week and next week's Monday and Tuesday. I will be back on Wednesday next week and you will skip the Spelling Bees Contest for two whole days. I guess it's a luck for you all. But I sure do hope that most of you will be able to find more words online for our next Spelling Bees Contest two weeks later."

Blossom groaned and Buttercup slapped her desk with her foot with a "yes" attitude. Bubbles just sighed, kind of relieved that she won't be missing any wrong words. Brick eyed out the window while Butch just smirked. Boomer wa staring at the teacher. Mitch was clapping his hands and soon almost everybody did the same.

"And there is one more announcement. If I am out, I will not recruit a substitute, I will make a vote on all of you to become the classroom leader for tomorrow. So, I guess people want Blossom, right? I mean... I know all your reactions are going to be, so I decided each day I am gone, there is a new classroom leader."

In a matter of seconds, everybody got out of their desks and jumped. But Buttercup just frowned.

"You know, it's only for tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, next Monday, and next Tuesday. I think it's only going to be 6 days and only 6 students get to be the classroom leader." Buttercup snored after she stated the obvious.

People sighed. But Princess was blinking her eyes, "Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!" She cried out like she used to do to her daddy about getting money. "Ms. Keane! That's not fair, not fair, not fair! I want to be the leader, can't we do morning leader, afternoon leader on each day you are gone? Please, please, please?"

A group of kids sighed at her expression and some groups dropped their mouths as she spoke repeatedly.

Ms. Keane looked at her poor student. "Well, okay... she might be right. Well... now that it's settled, no one is going to watch you except an elder. He's my grandpa and he's going to be there on a visit those 6 days."

"Okay, Ms. Keane!" someone shouted.

Blossom was thinking hard, "Wait! What lesson are we going to teach that day?" Brick looked at her right after she finished.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. On that day, basically it's about what you will do to class... how to teach them various things about what you would want to do for them. It's about care and yep, Teacher Appreciation week will be coming up, so you must know how to care for your classmates as well."

Blossom sighed. Buttercup blurted out something, "That's what I was trying to tell you, Ms. Keane. Teacher Appreciation week will only be three days if you left next week!"

Not a lot of people had thought about that but some were nodding their heads already.

Blossom continued to look at her desk, "Well... I guess when Ms. Keane comes back, we will be ready to put on a surprise for her when we have planned out the news some days before that Wednesday."

Some students thought it was a good idea by the look of their expressions. Some group of kids shushed at Blossom as if that was already planned, as if they were going to get to that... or something other than that.

Ms. Keane felt a warmth of her students, believing that it was kind of a sarcasm. But in some ways, she thought it would be real as well. "Hey, hey! Now let's get to the real part. Tomorrow's classroom leader will be voted today. Remember what I told you, you can not be the leader for more than two days or the entire day, okay?"

Everybody nodded their heads like they had a crazy aftershock. They were especially ready to vote on who would be the leader tomorrow.

"Anyone vote for Blossom?" Ms. Keane suggested her favorite student out first.

Buttercup shot her hand up before everyone else did. Bubbles did the same but then she said, "Ms. Keane? Can you vote twice?"

Some shouts were made as a "yeah... yeah... can we?"

Ms. Keane thought about it for moments, "Sure... since not a lot of people will be joining in anyways."

Shouts were made and high fives were clapped. Buttercup still raised her hands for voting on Blossom being the leader. Bubbles also raied her hand back when Ms. Keane had said yes to her question.

Blossom was looking at the front and back to see who voted for her, most of the students next to her raised their hands. Blossom shrugged when she thought such a lame action she had made, who actually cares if she was going to be the leader or not?

"Is that all? Is that all for Blossom? Once again, a vote for Blossom?" Ms. Keane spoke, counting mental math on her head to put how many tally marks there were in the classroom and fills it in on her sheet at the desk.

Out of the eye, Blossom spots Brick slowly raising his hand. Blossom wiped her eyes to see if that was true or not. But she wasn't seeing any false vision. It was real but she still wouldn't believe it though... maybe he was trying to ask a question.

Ms. Keane tallied it up for Blossom and then went onto the next one, Bubbles. This time, a lot of people shot their hands up even more. Guess people didn't like Blossom's strict rules.

"Wow..." Bubbles whispered to herself, not believing it. Her first instinct was to see if Boomer voted for her... so she turned herself to his position. He was nervous, but he didn't raise his hands. Bubbles felt as if her heart was broken... of all the things she liked him about and all the things she gave him on Gift Day, he did not even realize her feelings. _Do I really like Boomer Jojo?_

But at the last moment, Boomer raised his hands with a nervous look drawn on his face.

"Okay, how about Buttercup?" Ms. Keane suggested her next student.

"Why is it alway Powerpuff Girls first?" someone from the back rear muttered.

Some soccer teammates from her side raised their hand up. To her surprise Butch was raising his hand up too, but Buttercup didn't even care why he did it and had no intention of knowing why from his response if so.

When the voting was done, Ms. Keane announced how many people voted for who. "Starting with Blossom, she got 18 out of 32 students. Bubbles: 26 out of 32. Buttercup: 14 out of 32. Mitch: 12 out of 32. Princess: 9 out of 32..." she continued on till she reached the Rowdyruff Boys. "...Brick: 17 out of 32. Butch: 19 out of 32. Boomer: 29 out of 32..." and so she continued.

"I'm not surprised," Brick said as Butch was laughing at him after their voting scores were released.

Blossom didn't have a sense of guilt fr Brick since she didn't vote for him at all. Blossom could have gotten 13 as well if Brick didn't vote for her at the last minute.

Bubbles sighed, "I guess Boomer's the winner for tomorrow's morning classroom leader. And then Kenny will be the afternoon leader." Bubbles unpacked her worksheets out and began working like Blossom. Buttercup was only happy to hear she wasn't the highest and wan't the lowest, she liked it being almost low as if 0 was her answer then.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived and Ms. Keane did not go to school as she had said.<p>

"Hey, classroom leader! Boomer Jojo, what are you planning on to do? What do you like to teach us?" some girls asked. Bubbles skipped away from them and talked to Buttercup.

"Hey, Buttercup, looks like you will be the classroom leader on next Tuesday morning, what'd you like us to do?" Bubbles asked her sister when she reached her.

Buttercup actually haven't thought about what the whole idea of teaching someone something you like them to know about what you do could actually be that worked out. "I don't know yet. We'll see what Boomer does first and I will get an idea ouf of that."

Bubbles just shook her head when her sister had just bawled out Boomer's name in front of her ironically when this is what she wanted to avoid for now.

Bubbles skipped to Blossom and asked her the same question. Blossom replies that she will always act like a leader to the classroom, helping injured kids anywhere, giving them special advice, teaching them the best way they can. Bubbles rolled her eyes at that one.

When Bubbles sat alone in the tree, Boomer avoided some girls that were following him and went to Bubbles for a hide. "Hey, can you block out me, Bubbles?"

Bubbles was shocked to see him by her side but she shook it away. "Boomer Jojo, just get out of your hiding place. That's childish play, and besides can't you use your own powers to hide youself? And besides... I don't care if girls are chasing you or not, just get away with it and let them spot your hiding place now. Or else my whole area that I was sitting on will be crowded and I will have no where else to go, so I must leave you here now." Bubbles stood up and grabbed some of her things that she took with her and started to walk away only to be grabbed by Boomer in the hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just a foolish advice. Instead of hiding like that, why don't we pretend to be we are in a major subject of school or something so the other girls can get away when they see us?" Boomer spitted out an idea.

Bubbles was so shocked she almost couldn't believe it, but no matter what she shook it away for another excuse. "Boomer Jojo, let go of my hand. It's really precious to me and since you are here, why don't hang out with another girl to do your little plan? I am really busy and I need some space without anyone, just me alone. Plus, if I really agreed on you, I would probably get shoved over by the other girls, think of some possible solutions, slint." Bubbles shooed Boomer's hands off and walked away when she realized she just said something harsh to her counterpart.

_...think of some possible solutions, slint_.

_Oh no! I just called him a slint!_, thought Bubbles as she covered her mouth. Fortunately, Boomer didn't care any word she'd said like the first time she rejected Boomer's advice.

"I hope he doesn't take that to his mind..." Bubbles whispered to herself as she looked back to her counterpart being chased by girls.

The bell rang and everybody ran off inside the classroom to listen to their morning classroom leader, Boomer Jojo.

"Good morning, leader!" every student greeted to their young teacher.

Blossom was so shocked that nobody even said good morning to the elder, Ms. Keane's grandpa. "And also good morning to you, Ms. Keane's grandpa! Well... I guess I could call you grandpa as well."

"Two 'wells'? I didn't think so," somebody said after her. "Good morning, I hope you will like our behavior today, please don't mind our classmates' ignorance to you, they have always done that."

Blossom realized that it was Brick who made that paragraph after her. "Why don't anybody say good morning after me, you know it's rude?"

"Good morning," Bubbles and Boomer greeted simultaneously, they turned their heads away from the elder and looked at each other's face. Bubbles was the one who broke contact with him.

The elder smiled at the children around him, "No worries, I am always like a nobody to people around here."

Blossom opens her mouth to say something but was stunned to see Brick stealing her words.

"Mister, it's our responsibility to look after elders. We should treat them fairly and equally from the beginning, I am sorry I didn't feel you were here before only... that counterpart... of mines." Brick looked at his desk when he said the last few words.

Blossom clear her throat and smiles at the elder. As a return, the elder closed his eyes and beamed at her with the greatest smile for the day.

Boomer spoke to the class really well about himself and much more. "Today, I would really appreciate if you all say kind words, nothing bad like the f word, so that's all I want from you today. Next, I would really hope you don't mind talking loud but it should be in your own voice level. Not higher than this sound..." he went to the window and took Ms. Keane's bell out. "I don't want to mess this bell but nobody should be louder than this *bangs on the bell hard enough to shock all students, Ms. Keane's grandpa was enjoying the class and he had no afershock for the bell since he always hears it for a family issues* okay?"

Everybody nodded their heads. Blossom frowned, "No learning, sucks."

Boomer eyed at Blossom, "Um-hm? What did you say, Blossom? I thought I had you guys agree to it?"

Blossom stared at him with confusement around her, "What? What did I say? I just said that today wouldn't be fn if there were no learning... well... in a matter of fact, that wasn't really what my real words are... I mean that's what I meant. So... now I get what you mean, I will be careful next time. I was just bored."

Boomer sighs, "That word wasn't that bad, but still... it better be nice."

Buttercup groans, "I don't think I could handle myself over that. Hey, your brother is the one out of people I know in this classroom to say _wuck_ things like that."

"Wuck things? Were you about to say...?" Boomer didn't want to announce it but just stuck with it. New language for Buttercup to cover her own mouth.

"Just get on with it, Jojo boy. Go on with your nice day and teach us some stuff," Buttercup sat on her tom-boy pose and forgot that the elder was watching such behavior. Blossom looked at Buttercup and threw a piece of paper at her.

Buttercup grabs the paper off the floor and and opened it to read it. It said: Oh, really, Buttercup? In front ofthe elder? Such bad behavior, now sit in your classroom position!

Buttercup stands up to her desk and sat straight. "Besides Blossom, you just threw something at me and he can see that as well," Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"Will you guys shut your mouths?" Brick said, a volume a little bit higher than theirs.

"Class, I don't really have anything to teach you about much. So I guess I want to make you draw on this piece of paper." Boomer hands out papers to each student and stops at Bubbles.

"Do you want to draw more?" Boomer asks her.

Bubbles shrugged, "Hey, wait... Why are you only asking me about that?"

Boomer shrugged after her, "I don't know. You are the only one who seems to be overjoyed at this kind of thing. I mean, I know that from the beginning." He passes out two more papers for Bubbles. Before he pass more papers out to the other kids, he leaned closer to Bubbles and whispered something to her ear and left.

Bubbles blushed about something Boomer said. She tried not to let her face flush even more redder. She sat up straight and began to draw, "Nice way to entertain the class today in the morning." It was s light whisper yet she was sure she said it in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I will continue... but I don't even feel so good afer writing all this. I had been planning to write this for a long time but it was very very long ago, I do not remember every single detail about it. It was about students being classroom leaders and stuff and what they are doing. I only remembered three: Blossom's, someone else about food, and Butch's.<strong>

**Ugh... oh well. Finally updated, didn't really remember what Boomer had to do on his classroom leader hour. Well, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I guess my mind's running out of ideas? And yeah, I was going to write Blossom asking Brick why he voted for her anyways... but I don't think that would work. Nah, that got out of my list.**

**Oh and yeah... the next chapter will be another flashback of this kind of subject. Classroom leaders... might take more than 2 chapters to finish this flashback actually...**

**Well, I came back to FanFic. So I am not that curious but whatever, I will just get along with it... hey, am I talking way too much? Yeah, who cares, see you next time! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun**

**Author: MangaTrial**

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories!_

**Chapter 20**

As the next day arrive, Boomer's off to do his own things. He couldn't wait to head back to education quickly for other reasons. He, as a classroom leader, only made the students work on art and care. He did not give them too much homework or classwork, not to mention nothing to do. Now whoever's coming up as the classroom leader is going to get them do work for the first time... at least.

One of the people who got higher votes were Bubbles. She was indeed this day's classroom leader. But not to be surprised, the new classroom leader was nowhere to be seen and not yet has she come to school. Her other sisters arrived with full backpacks on and some other students gulped at them for Bubbles was going to give them work.

Some students stared at Buttercup and Blossom to see what the results are going to become. Buttercup wasn't in a happy mood, Blossom's just holding her book while staring at the ground. They were both walking straight to the door.

Some students remained silent as others began to chime in conversations. Finally, the bell rang and everybody went inside. The kindly elder was walking with Brick as they talked, like someone _had_ to be.

The students all sat in their seats in perfect form as they tried to greet the classroom leader. "Good morning-" they raised their hands for greeting, but noticed Bubbles wasn't even here yet! But suddenly, they all turned to the elder and greeted him instead.

About 3 seconds later, the door banged open with Bubbles in lots of supplies. Everybody had different expressions on their face when Bubbles grabbed lots of those supply bags out.

Blossom sighed while Buttercup said, "What? She planning onto make us do something with supplies?"

"I bet those aren't really _supplies_, I bet they are what she likes! Toys, musics,..." the girl kept on going with a whisper.

Blossom rolled her eyes. She looked at other people's expressions. Butch was folding his arms, "Your sister's out of her mind, what does she think she doing?"

"Good morning, class! I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to run to the store and stuff... I want everyone to be respectful today. I hope you accept gifts that I brought to you today!" The people on the back all crashed down, including her sisters.

"Well... to continue, I will be accepting people's offers for gifts and other special things. That's what I will do now," Bubbles continues.

Buttercup laughed, "Um? Hello!? It's only for a _day_! You think you can accept people's offers and special stuffs by _today_!?" She crackled into bits of laughter when she remembers the elder sitting on the other side of the wall.

Bubbles turned red, "Buttercup, no shouting out! I have tons of things I could make with my own powers!"

Blossom sighed again, "Seriously, you need to learn. You think you can make them all out for yourself, then nobody even needs to pay for you. Stores wouldn't be opening, everything will be YOU." She grabs a book from her desk and starts to read.

Bubbles turned even more redder this time, "Well, right now I just need to help people have their own wishes."

"Then tell me who?" Buttercup questioned out. "Try me first? I want a golden trophy!... Can you make that? No, because I didn't even use my talents for a tournament, and that's not real!"

Bubbles felt sad by the look of her face, "That's hope. I'm talking about something that you want, not want to _earn_."

Brick rolls his eyes. The students all made baffled looks to their new classroom leader. "That doesn't sound so good.." some people muttered from their mouths.

Fortunately, someone in the back row shouted, "I want a real phone! I know I am in kindergarten and I'm not supposed to have one..."

Bubbles smiled widely, "That's one thing I would like to give you. You tell me what kind of phone?"

"Any phone that's popular now!" the kid replied.

"Sure, I already bought phones in my supply bags!" Bubbles rang out, digging into her bags and grabbed the best one out. She flew to the kid and gave him the phone.

All the students were watching the scene, even the elder was amazed. Not to mention that the elder doesn't go to school anymore, but liked the idea of giving gifts to people that you want to help.

Most of the students rushed to Bubbles and crowded her with lots of shouting. They all wanted a _phone_, not other things. Brick remained in his seat, rolling his eyes for more than minutes. Boomer thought it was a pretty cool day to give presents, but was afraid to reach Bubbles and tell her he wants something, it was so childish. Butch was playing word games with Buttercup on sports while Blossom just continued to read her book.

Finally, the pink leader said, "Is this even learning? Are we even studying? I can't believe no tests are up till now." She thought that somebody would answer, at least Buttercup, but noticed her voice was shattered into bits compared to the large mob of students.

At recess, the two other girls were bored without their most happy sister. "I don't think I like this," Blossom blurted out as she went to lean against the tallest and shady tree the school ever had.

"Absolutely, can't wait to see what I do," Buttercup answered in the most buffered tone.

"If she were me, I'd do learning of course," Blossom sighs. "Until now, the afternoon leader Shawna will be doing something different, at least not like this. Nobody be able to do this without the thinking of Bubbles."

* * *

><p>The next day was even more faster. The day before had nothing hard to deal, no classwork, no homework, no assignments, no anything. Today was the day of hardworking and pain making... from Butch.<p>

"I wonder what Butch's mind is going to let him do," some girls whispered in a group. But after that, the girls burst into laughter and giggled.

"Hey, Butch, I can ask, right?" Brick patted on Butch's shoulder.

"Yeah, what?" Butch replied when he glanced back at Brick.

Brick walked in front of him, "Well... what, just what, are we going to do today?" Brick stopped and looked at his brother.

Butch raised his hands up and placed it in the back of his neck for a rest, "Hm... you'll see. You gonna like it." When he said the last few words, Brick was unsure what he meant and raised one of his eyebrows.

The bell rang and all the students ran into the classroom. They greeted both the classroom leader and the elder. Some students were just ready for learning, and some students were too excited to see Butch instead of what he's going to do, and some students and Buttercup were just tired to go to school and experience what's going to be alright.

"Good morning class, today will be tough. And I'm sure you all will be doing fine!" Butch announced. Buttercup closed her eyes and smacked her own head.

_By tough, does he mean by work? Foolish work? Brought his own DS and let people pass levels? Or brought his own computer and let people try to beat his level? Or brought a baseball bat and try to let people block his swings?_, Buttercup thought of many more ways he could mean by "tough", but she couldn't think of any more solutions.

"Let's get on outside, it's like a competition!" Butch led everyone out of their seats and onto the field. Brick helped get the elder up and walked him through the area... at least somebody's going to take care of an elder.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow, "Competition? Like racing to the finish line or something?"

When Buttercup said that, Blossom sighed heavily. "That made my day off, Buttercup."

"Huh, if it is, all 3 of us going to win!" Buttercup jumped. "That's if it was what he MEANT!"

Butch blew the whistle and announced everyone to cuddle around in a circle as he waits for his speech to be heard. "Good morning again, today we will be doing Physical Education work! It's the P.E. day!"

Everybody crashed on the ground, Buttercup just raised an eyebrow and smirked. She looked at Mitch and he was like "there is a day called P.E. day?".

Butch smiled, "Get up! Don't be lazy! I'm also going to test your fitness!"

"What in the world?" Brick mumbled out, he thought about what Butch said moments ago: _You gonna like it._

"Um... what? Is this even presidential records or something? What? Are we in middle school or high school? Fitness? You've got to be kidding me." Blossom stood up and folds her arms.

Butch laughed, "Get up! I'm going to be tough on you. First five people are going to run a lap around the field, it's easy for kindergarten, okay? First five people on my list is Buttercup, Brick, Mitch, Kenny, and Eden."

"Hey, no fair! All the people who are good with sports and running? Two girls and 3 boys, how about you, Butch? Our P.E. teacher or something, you get to do nothing?" some people blurted out in the circle.

"Yeah, they all going to be embarrassed if one of them, the fastest runners, lose."

Bubbles grumbled, "What! Butch, are you serious? You do nothing? Hello, I'm faster than all of them!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "He picked out the people who are sport players, you're not, Bubbles."

"But there are more sport players!" Bubbles shouted back.

"Duh, sport players plus fast running," Blossom explained.

Butch blew the whistle, "Shut up! Now, get onto the race. When I blow the whistle twice, you all start! Then when you reach back to me, I will tell you your score."

Blossom had a thought in mind, "Hey. Answer me, Butch, what if Buttercup and Brick uses their powers to charge up to be faster? Or the accidentally flew?"

The "P.E. teacher" turned his head to Blossom, "Nice thinking you got, redhead. Hey!" He shouted back to the field where the runners were about to start. "You both, don't use superpowers!"

The people who were watching got glimpse of all the runners in ready position. Buttercup was way too excited, Mitch was so confused, Brick was just standing there like the race is useless, Kenny was like "how am I grouped with these people?", and Eden was just nervous.

The whistle was blown twice. The racers all ran off to beat each other up. Brick was just looking straight ahead, not daring to look back. Mitch was almost last with Eden until he stepped on Kenny's shoes and made him trip. Mitch laughed inside him. But there was no way some people will want to race with Buttercup even if they could be faster than her, they were so nervous to run with someone who uses superpowers but hiding it now.

Buttercup reached back to the start and received her score: 1 minute and 20 seconds for one kindergarten lap. Brick reached third when Mitch also stepped on Brick's shoes. However, Brick didn't trip but just stay running where he is. Kenny reached it before Eden and the 5 racers all went to get a drink.

Butch laughed, "I don't quite get it? Middle school and high school students need drink, you kindergarteners need it?"

Blossom was mad, "Hey, quit saying that we are kindergarteners. The way you are treating us is like Middle or High School students! And... you are a kindergartener too, Butch!"

In the same case, the green boy didn't answer her like before and read off the next list, "Bubbles, Blossom, Princess, Mike, and Paul."

The two other girls that didn't get to go on the first round stood up and had expressions with "why". Princess smirked and looked at the four people she was grouped with and starts her bragging, "Haha! I'm better than all these kids. I'm faster, I'm quicker, and I'm going to _beat_ Buttercup's score! One more thing, I'm the best runner here, I'm more athletic than any of you. So take that!"

Bubbles balled her fists while Blossom just shrugged. Mike was so confused when he isn't even fast at all. Paul was just whistling to pretend he didn't hear Princess' statement.

"Quit it and ready your positions!" Butch shouted. He blew the whistle and Blossom ran first. Bubbles ran second but beat Blossom in the next second. Princess was so angry that she was stuck with the other boys, she shoved them to the ground and grabbed Blossom's hair.

Blossom let out a saying, "Hey, Princess! Stop cheating! Ow... ow..." Princess let go and ran in front of her. "Go, go! Bubbles, don't let her grab your hair and don't let her make you fall!" Blossom warned her sister.

Buttercup with the other people who were resting and waiting stood up, "Butch. You better blow the whistle to let Princess get time out. She just cheated and shoved people."

"I don't see that. Mitch stepped on two people and you don't have problem with that?" Butch answered.

Buttercup looked at Mitch, "Hey... I didn't know that, I didn't even know what happened behind my back!"

"Well then, should I call out?" Butch smirked.

Buttercup sighed, "Mitch just stepped, but Princess _shoved_ them. And you see, she also _grabbed_ Blossom's hair!"

"Be quiet and sit down!" Butch order to her.

The race was over with having Bubbles first, Princess second, Blossom third, Paul fourth, and Mike last. But Princess was not going to stop her bragging, "That was NOT fair! Bubbles cheated with her superpowers! She did use it! I'm faster than all of you, including the fastest runners in the world!"

Blossom went to Butch and folds her arms, "This is _your _fault, you know why? You want us to show talent, and see what you made a problem here? We can't stop Princess' voice, she's annoying as ever."

Butch smirked, "Next in my list!"

After everyone finished the race, Butch still had more. He ordered people to lift things up with their strength and do sit ups. When someone fails, he tells them to redo it again and make it more worse. He also made the students walk faster without resting while climbing on the stairs of a tall building that he led the students and the elder to go. Of course the elder didn't do them.

Everybody didn't like the work except some people. But especially Buttercup had a memory of this day, but wasn't surprised to see Butch doing this and his idea. Buttercup was then excited to know what Blossom was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think it was a long time to continue this story. It's the kindergarten flashback still... so far I completed Boomer's, Bubbles', and Butch's. Up next is Blossom's and it's not going to be short to see my next update. I have other things to do and has been busy for months (even if it was a summer break).<strong>

**Goodbye and see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Powerpuff Girls: School is Fun **

**Author: MangaTrial**

_Everyone knows we don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other stories, just own their writing for the cartoon or other categories!_

**Well I haven't been updating much, but I'd really like to quick finish this story in their kindergarten flashbacks.**

**Chapter 21**

The morning arrives, knowing it's another day of your time. Students all ate their breakfast and grabbed their backpacks and take buses or walk to school. The Powerpuff Girls, however, still flies around the neighborhood and reach the school's gate before any other students.

But this day was still a day when their teacher, Ms. Keane, did not come to teach. Students all appreciated their teacher very much, such as trying to greet her first thing in the morning when opening the door. They opened their door and tried to greet but all they saw was an elderly man sitting on a chair in the back corner of the room, reading a newspaper. Well.. it was the students' teacher's grandpa. The girls greeted to the elder first and soon the rest of the students followed.

The elder smiled and did nothing more. Everybody sat in their assigned seats and waited for a classroom leader or someone to take over the class and teach them. And who was it? That person couldn't have not remembered, right?

Buttercup urged or faced Blossom with a look over to the teacher's desk. And the next thing Blossom knew was that she was the one who take responsibility today, and how could _she_ forget?

Blossom replied "oh" and got out of her seat as she made her way to the teacher's desk. Everybody acted different towards her as they tried to see what she's trying to do, and if it is going to be a normal day when Ms. Keane's here.

Blossom stood in front of the desk and announced, "I hope you guys had a night's sleep, because well... today we're not going to do many studying and learning as I should have done.. and excuse me for being late and didn't know the surroundings of what was going to happen today."

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Okay, today I'm going to let you work on something that's probably going to be on a test-"

"What!? A test?" almost half of the class shouted. Bubbles looked at the students and placed her index finger to her lips and "shh"ed.

"Class! I wasn't done clarifying the details of what we're going to be doing today, and please don't interrupt me or it's gonna take long!" Blossom ordered. "Now... if you will settle, I'm going to explain. This worksheet has math problems that are probably going to be on a test, so I want you guys to cooperate with a group of 4 and you can rearrange your desks into tables or whatever... as I was saying, there's going to be a time limit. You guys have to solve or take some notes down, whoever does the job since there's 4 of you, just take it seriously, in less than 2 minutes. After that, your group will be switching to different tables and solve their answer, you can also interact with other groups while you have a time pass. That's going to be after every 2 tables, and 5 minutes."

"As if that's easy to follow," Buttercup rolled her eyes as she bursted when Blossom finished.

"Buttercup student, I'm sure you didn't follow well, am I right? Maybe it's you who didn't-"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think I don't understand it either," Butch interrupted. Soon the class agreed.

"OKAY, ALRIGHT! Choose your 4 groups or people, and tell me if you have a leftover!" Blossom ordered.

Everybody hurried to find groups of 4 with their favorite friends, siblings, or other. Brick glanced at Blossom and said she had an idea similar to Butch's since she doesn't have to do anything.

Blossom noticed and answered, "Oh, not to worry, I know you think I'm not doing this, but I made up those questions that would probably be on a test and I already know the answer."

Brick shrugged and found Butch to group with.

"3...2...1... done finding your groups of 4!? Alright, next up is rearrange your desks and make it like a table," Blossom announced the next step as she watches the students.  
>Buttercup sighed, "We haven't done much yet, and all we're doing is moving desks."<p>

Blossom smiled, "Now I order you to wait and listen as I will be passing out one worksheet to each table. You must do them in less than 2 minutes, discuss with your group who's going to solve it or other, and more importantly... READ IT CAREFULLY!"

The class nod their heads and waited for Blossom to finish passing out the worksheets. When she's finished, she told the class to work and cooperate together with each other.

"59...58...57...4...3...2...1... times up, move to different table groups!" Blossom watched the time. Another 2 minutes passed, it was time for interaction with other groups and the time pass.

That little working as a group ended in a total or 35 minutes, and Blossom is explaining the next thing she will do as a classroom leader.

"The real kind of job I wanted to do today as a classroom leader was to help people who need tons of help in homework, classwork, whatever." Blossom didn't know how to continue on, assuming the class understood her saying.

Recess came along, a lot of people tried to make Blossom tired:

"Blossom! A bird fell down to the lake!" a girl shouted.

Blossom hurried to where the girl was located and asked her, "Where? What lake?"

"The lake we usually catch fishes at!"

"How in the world would a bird fell-" Blossom tried to reason out, whether its true or not.

"My friend threw a rock at the bird and then it fell to the lake, I want you to save that bird and-"

"That doesn't even sound right, your friend tried to kill it and you want to save it?"

The girl was shouting even louder now, "It's not me! Just hurry up and save the bird before the lake turns-"

"Ogh.. so you're worried about the lake? Alright," Blossom flew the lake and saved the bird. She returned to the girl to be asked by another student:

"Blossom! You can heal, right? Would you be willing to help me heal some of my wounds in my hand? I just got injured."

Blossom healed the wounds to be asked by another:

"Blossom! We don't know how to write a screen play with vocabularic words, please help us!"

"What kind of screen play? It's not like I know how to do it without knowing the plot."

The screen playing students explained the plot and Blossom helped to be asked by another:

"Leader girl, you said you'd help right? We're trying to run a relay with a group of people, but there's a big rock over there that's blocking our way, it's too heavy, can you remove it?"

"No problem," Blossom flew to the rock and removed it to be clashed down after the racers took off and ran past her.

On the other side, some students shouted to Blossom:

"You have ice powers right? Can you please help us make ice cream?" Blossom did so to be asked by another:

"I know this is dumb, but can you help me tie my shoes? I don't know how to tie my-" Blossom hurriedly tied the shoes. "Thanks!"

Just so she thought that was the last help wanted, Buttercup came over to Blossom and said:

"Hey! Tired out already? Me and a bunch of teammates want you to help out, and that is to beat our team!"

Blossom raised an eyebrow while breathing heavily, "That..that's not something I could accomplish."

"But those people need your ''help''!" Buttercup smirked.

The red head agreed and joined the group to beat Buttercup's team. They almost won but Buttercup scored another point and the game ended.

"What... Buttercup, can't you just give us a chance to win?" Blossom asked, all tired out.

Buttercup laughed, "A good athletic won't let that happen!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I can't accomplish this at all." The other teammates shrugged and told Blossom that it was one good match, that they didn't have to win completely.

Just so she thought it was all done, a bunch of people crowded Blossom for ''help'' and she agreed to all of them, flying and helping people one by one.

"Blossom!" someone shouted, Blossom went to the left side.

"Blossom!" another shouted, Blossom flew to the right side.

Back and forth, she couldn't stand it any longer. But time was over, the bell rang and it was lunch. Blossom snickered and sighed because her classroom leader job was now over.

* * *

><p>"Hey, afternoon leader, Brick Jojo, now it's your turn, I'm glad I didn't have to-" Blossom started.<p>

"Shut up," Brick warned her. "It's not your business, and I don't ''care''."

The class waited for their next activity or whatever the afternoon leader's going to do.

Brick smirked, "Yesterday me and Mojo created this new invention, and that is a machine who can follow whoever and listen to whenever someone is "lying". So if you ever lied, or cheated, this machine will follow you until it hears the next person lying. Whoever lies the most, that machine will follow that person for a long time. Oh and by the way, when you lie, it will shock you."

Everybody gasped and was very shocked.

"So my job actually is to teach you not to lie. Now, I know I don't get to do anything, but I can also watch the machine."

Everybody all gawped and blacked out. You can go outside and do whatever, you can stay in the classroom or whatever, just do something."

Everybody rushed outside, scared of the machine. Other people went to play outside like its recess again.

Bubbles saw Boomer and greeted to him, "Hey, Boomer!"

Boomer turned to her, "Hello, Bubbles."

"You seem in a bad mood today, do you want me to cheer you up? Do you think my new hairclip is pretty?"

Boomer looked at it and said "Pretty". Out of a sudden, the machine shocked Boomer to the ground and he screamed.

Bubbles became mad and ran away. Boomer said it to the machine, whether it came talk or not, "That counts as a lie?"

On the other side, Buttercup and others were playing soccer and one of the members cheated and kicked it to the goal. The machine knows the situation and shocked at the member. Now a lot of the players didn't want to cheat anymore.

Soon the whole classtime ended with a lot of lying and cheating going on on all different kinds of situations, almost everybody was scared of the machine. Everybody worked together and hid in a hole with Bubbles' help. They all stayed in the hole, where it was very safe, not the machine can find or hear.

Some students that didn't lie were still doing their things, not knowing where the rest of the people went.

Blossom was reading her book the whole time, "What.. why is it so calm right now? Where's the soccer game players? Why is it only less than 10 people here?"

Some people went to Blossom, "You don't know? I heard that the people all went to hide in a hole after getting shocked by the machine."

Blossom understood and widens her eyes, "Shh.. the machine might hear you, might think that you cheated by telling me this or something."

The girl placed her hands over her mouth and to see that the afternoon classroom leader came out of the classroom.

"Nice peace around here, that's spectacular," he bursted out, smirking.

Blossom flew to him, "Just what the heck are you planning to do!"

"Nothing, teaching them not to-"

"But right now you can't even control the machine, you know! They are all afraid of the machine now and don't know what's gonna happen next! Stop your machine right now-"

"It's not really over yet... about 5 minutes till school officially ends," Brick looked at his watch.

"And?"

"And then I will stop the machine."

Blossom faked laughed, "Heh.. just how stupid you turned this day into!"

"As I said, I want to teach them-"

"Uh.. oh no, you didn't teach them anything."

"Just this is what I wanted to do as a classroom leader, so it's my plan! Don't get into my business, school will end and they will come out."

"Oh yeah, they might not, they still think when the bell rings, they REALLY bad want to go home and they can't escape because they don't know if the machine's still here."  
>The girl was watching them fight until now, "Stop it! Let's just make an announcement to them, you know there's a button, right? A speech? They will listen, you make the speech, Blossom, they will listen to you."<p>

Blossom nodded at the girl, she flew to the button and pressed it, ready to make a speech. "Everybody, wherever you are hiding, school is going to end in a few minutes, please don't be afraid of the stupid machine Brick and Mojo invented because that machine is the one who cheats and lies for real. You can lie if you want to when you want to hide something, not that your lie is something bad, something you want to keep and do. Lying can be different, but the machine should know what kind of lie it is to be able to shock any of you. Cheating can always happen, but I don't mean it's allowed, because I don't know that either. The machine will be turned off by your afternoon classroom leader and you can come out. Nothing will happen-"

Before Blossom could finish, the machine came out and shocked at Blossom.

The girl and Brick was kind of stunned to see that happen, and the speech that made clear to the people who were hiding in the hole heard a shock.

Brick eye beamed at the machine, destroying some parts of it, "I didn't tell you to shock her."

The girl was kind of confused of Brick's statement, but she also thought it was weird the machine can listen to Brick.

The machine flew to Brick as if it was talking to him. Blossom stood back up and was disappointed to know the machine can even do that to her even when she wasn't even lying at all.

"Everybody, get out of hiding, school's ending in 30 seconds," Blossom finished making the speech.

Meanwhile at the hiding place...

"Was that a shock to Blossom? How dare a machine, seriously, it's out of control. I think it likes to shock random people."

"That machine can't just shock anyone, that means that machine won't ever lie? That doesn't even make any sense.."

"Let's just get out of this hole, it's kind of dark and I don't feel comfortable here."

"Bubbles, let us out. Open the hole, doesn't matter if it shocks me or something."

Bubbles nodded and opened the hole, they see sunlight and felt fresh air. The group of people all came out and spotted the big clock, the clock hand was pointing at a number. The bell rang soon after.

The students dashed inside the classroom, grabbed their backpacks, shoved people outside without knowing it only to escape the day home. Even Princess.. how could we ever forget about her. She must've been the braggart lies.

The girls waited for Blossom to come out, but she told them to hold a minute. Blossom flew to Brick while the other RRBS went to talk to the girls about other things.  
>"Hey," Blossom landed in front of him. "Thanks for taking that situation to a stop."<p>

"It's my job, and I wanted it to end from the start without your blabbering," Brick walked away from her.

Blossom followed, "How does the machine listen to you, anyway?"

"Do you care?"

Blossom smiled, "Um.. maybe? And by the way, I'm having this odd feeling.. I didn't lie and the machine-"

"Just shut up, that's how the machine works as well when someone's talking bad about it."

"Oh and what did you mean by 'I didn't tell you to shock her'."

Brick looked away, trying to leave, "Nothing. Stop bothering me."

The redhead agreed and flew back to her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh geez, such long short sentences, all with quotes. Can't even write a perfect and the way I thought it would be anymore. I'm so lazy. So far I did Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Blossom, and Brick's. I think it's going to be Buttercup for the afternoon (next chapter, still a random flashback) leader, though I'm not sure what I should do for her, I thought I rememdered..<strong>

**Bye, see you next time.**


End file.
